Sofia the First: Trials of a Princess
by AyokoNiles
Summary: Sofia's now Eleven years old going on twelve. As she grows up she has to face a series of challenges that will test the pure nature of her heart. Will Sofia survive these tests of fate or in the end let rage and despair consume her?
1. Chapter 1:The Staring Prince

_**A/N: I wanted to make this Fanfiction cause I love this show, even though I may be too old for it. Cue eyeroll. I just love all cartoons.**_

**XD**

**Chapter 1: The Staring Prince**

_**Wendsday**_

The sun was shining on the hardwood floors of the classroom. At the moment, The royal prep students were taking Magic 101. Today's assignment was to turn an apple gold. All the students were mostly suceeding. Amber did hers without a hassle. So did Hildegard. It took June and James a few tries. The fairies were hovering over the students, observing their work and being there if needed.

"_Apple to Jewel, Juicy to Golden , Red to Yellow, and Fruit to Gem!_" Sofia recited. Beams of light surrounded her apple, and to her delight, it turned gold. "I did it! I did it!" Sofia shouted in joy.

Amber turned to look at her sister's work and got up from her seat. "Nice job Sofia." She praised. "You just need _one more thing_." Amber stated as she took out her hankercheif. She picked up Sofia's golden apple and started to rub the hankercheif on it until it sparkled. "There!" she stated victoriously.

Sofia laughed. She was really happy. Her, James, Amber, and the others had graduated to the middle school division of Royal Prep. Sofia was now eleven years old. and her hair had grown a little bit longer. She now wore a lavender and pink shaded gown. Sadly James and Amber would be transfering to the high school division at the end of the year. Sofia sighed. Hildegard came over and praised Amber's shining skills. Sofia laughed stating that her sister was the Queen of Sparkle. It was then the hairs on Sofia's neck shot up and she quickly turned around.

"What's wrong Sofia?" Hildegard and Amber asked in unison.

"Nothing." Sofia stated turning back around. "I just get this feeling someone was staring at me."

Hildegard and Amber both sported alarmed looks and caught glances at the students like Sofia did moments before. Over the past few years, Amber had gotten really attached to and protective of Sofia. Hildegard and Clio, being Amber's best friends, mimicked her actions. June was talking with most of the princesses about her upcoming ball. Vivian, being done with her work, was in the back of the class painting. James and Zandar were having a heated debate with the other boys on why Cannons were better then the bow and arrow. Hildegard and Amber shared in an eyeroll at this. They continued to observe their classmates. Maya was, surprisingly, included in the people who were debating about cannons and arrows. Leena was also in the back having a heated discussion with Clio about Tiara choices. Mae was praticing her dancing in a secluded corner, and all the others were doing similar activities. Both princesses wondered who could be staring at Sofia.

Hildegard sighed and turned to Sofia. "Are you sure you felt someone staring a you Sofia?" She asked.

Sofia nodded her head. "Positive." she stated.

"Okay, First of all, a cannon can completley _destroy_ an arrow!" James shouted.

"Agreed." Zandar stated.

Maya shook her head. "Maybe, but an Arrow has more accuracy then a cannon." she explained.

Both boys stared at her with look of confusion causing her to sigh in annoyance. "Meaning it has a better chance a hitting its target. _The first time_." She continued.

"That is a fact." June stated wanting this argument to be over.

"But the cannon has a bigger impact." Zandar stated.

"But an arrow is quick and easy to use, and takes out your opponent swiftly without blood shed." Prince Jin stated.

"Jin, you can't agree with her?" Khalid asked.

"But I do, and what we stated are facts, not opinions unlike you." in pointed out.

All Royal Prep students were now in the cafeteria, and Maya decided to join Prince James and Zandar at their table. The argument of cannons and arrows had been going on since first period, and frankly, Clio was getting tired of it. Most of the other people who were sitting at the table were in full agreement. "Guys, can't you come to some sort of truce?" Sofia asked, only to be ignored. She sighed and started to play with her lunch.

"We are stating facts!" Zandar yelled.

"_**ENOUGH**_!" Clio yelled slamming her fist on the table. At that everyone started to eat the food in silence. "Better." Clio stated taking a sip of her tea. Desmond chuckled at his friends craziness.

"Ooh! Lets talk about my ball. The theme is Glitter! Everything will be sparkly, even the outfits the guests wear!" She stated earning groans from the guys. "Oh suck it up!" She stated.

"Yeah, I like guys who like to show a little sparkle on their person." Hildegard stated.

"Um...Zandar, James, What are you doing?" Sofia asked with a giggle.

Both Princes had immediately started whisper arguing to eachother after Hildegard's statement.

"Nothing Sofia." Zandar stated."Just that James better sleep with one eye open in three years."

James laughed and continued to eat his food, while the rest of the table sported confused looks. Again, The hairs on Sofia's neck rose and she turned around, finding nothing again. James and Vivian, noticing this, Gave Sofia looks of concern. Amber noticed this and voiced the reason for Sofia's behavior.

"So you've been getting this feeling all day?" Clio asked looking around the cafetera.

"Yes." Sofia stated. "Like someone is staring at me."

All the people at the table started mirroring Clio's actions.

"I have an idea!" June stated, causing everyone to turn to her in anticipation and curiosity. "You've said you got this feeling all day? How many times?"

Sofia put her index finger on her chin in thought. "About Six?" She stated.

"Okay, since you say someone is staring at you, Who was there everytime you got that feeling?" Jun asked. Sofia hummed.

"We were with her each time." Hildegard stated."And everyone was in the room."

"Are you sure there was someone you didn't count?" James asked, now interested.

"Who could we have missed?" Amber asked in confusion.

While everyone continued to talk Vivian admired the outdoor courtyard, and the architecture of the cafeteria. She was staring at the pillars that were decorated in gold , white, red, and blue paint, when she saw Prince Hugo reading a book. Ever since the championships, he never really talked to anybody. He was still part of the Flying Durby team with Sofia and James, but barely talked to them. She wondered why. Vivian knew how it felt to feel alone and awkward. She wondered if Hugo felt the same. Which is why she got up, and walked over to his table, where he was sitting by himself.

Hugo, noticing that another human being was standing beside him, looked up. "May I help you with something?" He asked.

"You're welcome to join us at our table." Vivian stated shyly.

"No, thank you." Hugo stated going back to his book.

Vivian, being discouraged, gave a small smile. "Okay, then. Have a nice day." She stated walking back to her table where most of the members were in deep discussion about who was the person staring at Sofia. Sofia, noticing her friends change in mood, gently grabbed Vivian by the arm, and sat her down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked in concern.

"Oh, its nothing." Vivian stated. "Hugo just looked a little lonely that's all. I thought I would try to invite him over here, because I know what that feels like."

Sofia smiled and nodded in understanding. "Don't give up." She advised."I'm pretty sure you'll be able to get through to him."

"Do you talk to him at all during practice?" Vivian asked.

"Actually, I think James and I are the _only _ones Hugo ever speaks to during practice." Sofia stated. "_Other than _his older brother and father."

"Brother and Father?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah." Sofia stated."Ever since we won the Flying Crown when he was nine and I was seven, They've been sticking to him like glue. Always giving him pointers during practice. Presenting new drills that they believe he needs to run through. Its _amazing_."

"Amazing how?" Amber asked.

Both princesses jumped, not noticing all the people at the table staring at them in interest. Sofia fought a blush, and succeded, While Vivian hid behind her napkin.

"I understand what Sofia means." James stated. "Those drills his family comes up with are really difficult and complex. Takes alot out of the rider and his horse. But Hugo and Eliza-"

"_Electra_." Sofia corrected.

"_**Electra**_." James stated, correcting himself. "But Hugo and Electra seem to go through it no problem."

"Don't you guys have practice today?" Zandar asked.

"Yeah." James stated. "And we have the relay race on saturday. I start off the race. Hugo's anchoring."

"Are you participating Sofia?" Anmber asked, resting her chin in her palms.

Sofia giggled in joy, much to the confusement of the others minus James.

"This is where the cool part comes in." James stated."The track we're flying on is really big. It's known that some flyers lose confidence less than a minute into the game. So this year, it was decided that another member from the team gets to fly side by side by the four racers to cheer them on, and guess _who _was chosen."

Sofia put her two thumbs up and pointed to herself. Everyone laughed and clapped.

"Good for you, Sofia."Maya stated.

The hairs on Sofia's neck were acting up again and she turned around. This time, everyone immediately started to scan the cafeteria, but no luck.

"I wonder who it is." Jun stated.

"You think its _**guy**_?" Clio asked in a teasing tone.

Sofia was not able to hold back her blush this time, nor her amusement at the reactions from her older siblings. James immediately went into big brother mode, and simply stated **NO **guy was good enough for his two sisters. Amber, who rolled her eyes at James statement, stated that if he wasn't confident enough to tell her his feelings face to face, he wasn't worthy. Sofia, however, was still stuck on practice. She stood up and walked to the other side of the table and gave bother her older siblings big hugs.

"I'll be right back." She stated. "And don't lose hope Vivian."

Vivian smiled and nodded her head, quickly deniying the statements on how she might have a crush on Hugo. Sofia laughed at this and exited the cafeteria.

_**Practice**_

Today, they were working on speed and hurdles. Hugo and Electra manuvered through the floating hoops and went over the hurdles. When they landed they were met by the awed stares of some princesses who came to watch. Hugo smiled in appreciation and laughed when one girl swooned and fainted.

"You're laughing like you're _proud _of that last run." His elder brother stated as Hugo dismounted his horse. Hugo groaned.

"You're brother is right." His father stated. "It took you _five minutes and fifty eight point two seconds _to finish that. Run through it again."

Hugo sighed and climbed back on Electra and they took flight. They did it again and his father still wasn't sastisfied. After two hours of being forced to do the same run they were given a ten minute break.

Hugo dismounted Electra and led her to the stables. As soon as they were out of sight, Electra collapsed in exhaustion. Hugo kneeled down and ran his fingers through her mane. "Just rest girl." He whispered. It was then both boy and horse heard a whistle coming from the back of the stables that led to a field that was used for school picnics. Hugo and Electra looked at eachother as someone whistled again. The horse stood up and walked with Hugo out the back of the stables. They were met with a clear field. Over the years dandelions had grown and now the whole field was covered in them. They heard a rustle to the side of them, and turned sharply, ready to fight. Only to be met with the smiling faces of Sofia and Minimus sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket, two barrels of water, and three full bags of oats. Hugo gave Electra a look. The horse rolled her eyes and pushed the boy forward as she went to join Minimus in eating. Hugo cautiously sat on the blanket. Sofia laughed, opened the picnic basket, and handed him a turkey sandwhich. Hugo took it and started to eat.

"She's a sweet girl, that one." Electra stated.

"Yeah, I know." Minimus stated. "Truth be told, she's been worried about Hugo for a while. Today seemed the perfect time to do...well you know..._this_."

Electra laughed."She has a kind heart." She stated. "Hugo's been really stressed lately. I think having Sofia there to cheer him on would be good."

"Well, they do consider themselves partners." Minimus stated.

Electra hummed."That they are." She stated.

Hugo gratefully took the juice Sofia offered him. "Thank you." He stated. "But why?"

Sofia laughed in response. "We're teammates silly. And partners. Most importantly we're **friends**, and as your friend I wanted to do something to help you relax after those amazing runs of yours." she stated.

Hugo laughed bitterly."Those weren't _amazing_." He stated. "They were sub-par."

"Is that _you_, or your father and brother speaking?" Sofia asked handing him another sandwhich.

Hugo sighed looking at the food. "My brother can do that and more in two minutes or less." He stated.

Sofia, noticing his change of mood, took his hand. "You are not your brother." She stated. "You're Hugo. That course is really long. Adults can barely finish it in _twenty _minutes, yet you can do it in _**five**_. That's pretty amazing."

Hugo let out another bitter laugh."Yeah right." He stated."My turns are slow, and my speed is lacking."

Sofia huffed in annoyance."Is that _you_, or _**them **_talking." She asked.

Hugo sighed, removed his hand from Sofia's grasp, and took another bite out of his sandwhich. Sofia sighed and took the hand back. "Hugo, you're a great rider. One of the best. Next to James and I of course. And your turns are faster than ours, an-"

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better Princess Sofia." Hugo stated. "But its having the opposite effect."

Sofia sighed in defeat and gave a small smile. "Okay then." She stated. "What about running through it with me?"

Hugo gave a small sincere laugh. "You're a _great _racer Sofia, but i'll stick with Axel and father. Even though they are _**monumentally annoying**_, they know what they're doing. Its enough to know you're supporting me."

"Doesn't _feel _like enough, but if you say so, i'm happy." Sofia replied with a smile.

Minimus and Electra watched the scene with smiles. Unknown to the two royals, James was leaning against the back entrance to the stables.

A/N: I hope you guys like it, please R&R KD!


	2. Chapter 2: The Calmness of a Prince

_**A/N: This story from now on will be co-written by Blossom2014. Cool person and she has great ideals!**_

_**Sofia the First Fan: I think I can make that happen for a while. I'll revise next chapter and include that in.**_

_**Guest- Thank you! Your comment made me smile!**_

_**Wherever Girl- I can only guess who it was XD. Thank you.**_

_**Niagara14301- Oh thank goodness, I was worried for a secong their. One thing I still love about Disney are their princesses. And Thank You!**_

_**Luiz4200- I know the whole story was inspired by that episode. I love when enemies turn into protagonist.**_

_**Brown Eyes Angel- I'm happy and I can only guess who XD. I think that Hugo and Sofia compliment each other well. When you look at what life's like at home for Hugo, You'll realize he needs a person like Sofia in his life.**_

_**Arthur 2014- Thanks dude! Here is your next chapter!**_

**Chapter 2- The Calmness of a Prince: Unexpeted changes and Dangerous Races.**

_**Thursday**_

Due to rain, the school classroom was dimly lit. The students were now in their arts & crafts class. Today's assignment was to paint what you saw in the future.

Vivian as always, was in the back, painting away. Since she was always in the back, she was very observant. Vivian saw Sofia look around the class again, immediately she knew she felt the starring again. The formerly shy princess looked around, to see if she could spot anyone. She didn't. Jun and all the other girls in the class were talking about her ball. Excluding Sofia, who was intent on finishing her painting, and Maya, who was still having the argument about cannons and arrows with the boys. Well excluding James, who was glaring in a certain direction. Vivian followed his stare to find Hugo behind his easel discreetly returning the glare. The Princess was confused at this. James grunted and included himself in Maya's and the guy's conversation, while Hugo went back to his earlier activity. Vivian held back her giggles. No wonder James was glaring at him. Vivian was surprised to see that Sofia walked up to Hugo and showed him her picture. He gave a small smile and waved it off. Sofia pouted and set her painting in front of his. Vivian heard Hugo say "Fine", and he set the painting by his backpack. "Happy?" He asked. Sofia firmly nodded her head and walked back to her seat, as Hugo went back to his painting. Vivian caught a glimpse of his painting, which was, surprisingly a field of dandelions. The Princess wondered what was Sofia's painting. It was then the argument about weapons escalated into a shouting match between Princess Maya and Prince Zandar. Miss Fauna immediately proceeded to calm the two royals. Vivian wondered what was the big deal.

**XD**

The students of Royal Prep were now in the cafeteria for lunch. Sofia was happily munching on her food when James confronted her, much to the confusion of the others.

"I told you James." Sofia stated waving her fork at him. "I just wanted to cheer him up."

"_With a __**picnic **__in the field __**behind the stables**_?" He asked.

This statement caught the attention of everyone at the table. Smirks graced the faces of the boys at the table.

"_The dandelion field_?" Clio asked.

"_No wonder _James trousers are in such a bunch." Zadar stated. "His little sis went on her first **date**."

At that statement Sofia choked on the air that was around her and the girls giggled. Well, except for Amber, who was demanding to know who the guy was, and why she didn't tell her.

"It _wasn't _a date." Sofia stated regaining her composure. "It was just to cheer him up. He's been stressed because of the upcoming race."

"_It was a __**romantic **__picnic_." James stated.

"_It was a __**meal **__shared by teammates, partners, and friends_." Sofia stated.

Amber froze. "Wait, did you say _race_?" She asked.

"Did you say _teammates_?" Clio asked a smile gracing her lips.

"_Nonononononononononononononono_." Sofia stated. "It _wasn't _a date." She stated. It was then she noticed Vivian was gone, but the thought quickly left her head when the girls started teasing her and her siblings started to interrogate her.

**XD**

At the moment Vivian was sitting at Hugo's table.

"Please?" She asked. "You'll like sitting with us. It will clear your head. I know Sofia's been worried about you for a while."

"She doesn't have to." Hugo stated not turning away from his BOOK.

"You'll like it." Vivian stated.

"No, Thank you." Hugo replied.

"Just try it, you might like eating with others." Vivian stated. "_Don't make me use my secret weapon._"

Hugo glanced at her and let out a bitter laugh.

"_Fine_." Vivian tatted. "**SOFIA**!" She shouted.

Sofia, who was in the middle of trying to stop the teasing, jumped and turned around to see Vivian and Hugo. The Princess walked over to the duo.

Vivian put her hands on her hips. "Please tell Hugo eating with others is wonderful." She stated.

Sofia fought hard to hide her blush and failed. "Um.._Vivian_-"

"Sofia wants you to join us Hugo." Vivian stated causing the prince to give Sofia a look.

Sofia finally managed to fight back her blush. "Vivian's right. And you might like it."

Hugo sighed. "You two are not leaving until I get up and follow you, are you?" He asked.

"_Nope_." Sofia answered smiling.

"_Nun-uh_." Vivian replied also smiling.

Hugo groaned, closed his book, and stood up. "_Lead the way_." He stated.

Vivian gave a soft squeal while Sofia expressed words of victory.

The two princesses and the Prince walked over to the gang's table. James looked insulted, Amber looked judgmental, The girls had a look of mischief in their eyes, and the guys were laughing their butts off.

_"I'll like it huh?" _Hugo asked sarcastically sitting in between Sofia and Vivian.

"My life is complete." Vivian stated. "_For now_."

Hugo and Sofia laughed while some of the girls giggled.

"So Hugo, you're racing Saturday?" Vivian asked.

Hugo nodded his head. "Yes, _**for the honor of Royal Prep!**_" He,James,and Sofia shouted, to be joined by random guys in the cafeteria, shouting the same thing. Vivian looked confused.

"You see..." Stated Sofia, choosing to explain. "Since the race is a big event on every school's agenda, the head masters chose to make things interesting. If you come in second place, the team that beat you gets to keep your official school crest until the next game. Royal Prep lost against The Knight Academy the last time, so when we win this race, we'll avenge our honor and get our crest back."

"You mean _if _we win?" Hugo asked.

"No, I mean _**WHEN **_we win." She stated making James laugh.

"Its a good thing you were chosen to be the one who would fly with the racers Soph." James stated.

"But are you sure you're ready for it?" Hugo asked. "You have to do the whole thing. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yup." Sofia stated cheerfully.

"Sofia, its a good thing you're in such good spirits , but its a long track." James pointed out.

"And like you said yesterday, it takes the average adult twenty minutes or more to finish that track. And that's if the adult is a pro and doesn't get caught in any of the obstacles, is very fast, and lucky as the lady herself. This race normally take a few hours to finish." Hugo stated.

"Yet you can do it in five and James can do it in ten." Sofia replied. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can keep up."

"That's when I practice in our school, I only did the equivalent to 4 miles and without the obstacles." Hugo pointed out.

"And it's not you keeping up that I'm worried about." James stated.

"What's so intimidating about this track?" Vivian asked.

"Well, to start it's not like a track that you run on, its more of a road." James stated.

"And from start to finish its bout fifty miles." Hugo stated. "But their are obstacles."

"Dangerous ones." James continues, "Like first you have to maneuver your horse through a forest of vines. _Living_ vines. Then you have to fly your horse up high over a volcano then nose dive to grab as many flags as you can for extra points. Next you and your horse have to fly through a pitch dark cave, if you take the wrong turn, you'll end up back at the starting line or some place more dangerous. After that, it's the basic flying through hoops. But these hoops move and are on fire. Then the most difficult, I think, is stopping at the bottomless lake by the road."

"What's so dangerous about that?" Amber asked now worried.

"Well.." Sofia stated choosing to explain again. "The riders themselves need to dive right in"

"I still don't see the scary part." Zadar stated unimpressed.

"When you go under you will be put through a test." Sofia continued. "The test varies with each person. Some you have to retrieve something you lost in the lake, but you cannot resurface until you have it. Which causes most people to drown while trying to do it. And they can only be saved if another rider finishes their test and decides to save them. Which is rarely done. Or the test could be to choose between a great wrong or a good. This and the cave are the main reasons we had to sign a waiver."

"_**As in you guys might die?!" **_Amber exclaimed, now in full overprotective big sister mode.

"Then after that is the mirror of truth. It shows your real self. If there is no good at all in you, it won't let you pass and you automatically are out of the race." Hugo continued.

"Makes you wonder how that stuck up school won in the first place." James joked.

"This is where the test in the lake comes in." Sofia stated.

"It's known to turn the purest of hearts sour. Or the blackest of hearts good. You might come out a totally different person. And the mirror might not let you past. The lastly, it's the race to the moving maze, then after that the race to the finish line."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Jun stated.

"_Except _the fact there will be a centaur on the prowl." James stated.

Jun eyes widened.

"Also, you and your horse have to get through this without losing your confidence or getting tired." Sofia stated.

"Plus there are no breaks." Hugo stated.

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT**!" Amber stated.

"Too late, we're already signed up." James replied, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but we'll see what mother to say about this later." Amber stated folding her arms in anger.

"We'll be fine Amber." Sofia stated walking over to hug her sister. Amber gave her a worried side look.

**XD**

**Enchancia Castle**

"_**WHAT**_?!" Queen Miranda exclaimed.

The royal family of this lovely kingdom were in the middle of their dinner, when the eldest princess revealed the details of the race to her mother.

"Calm down, Darling." King Rowland stated rubbing her arm. "It's a choice Sofia and James have chosen to do. So what if it's a...little dangerous."

"A _little_?!" Miranda exclaimed. "You call diving into a lake that you might not come out of a _**little **_dangerous?!"

"Mom." Sofia stated. "We'll be fine and careful. We're the best riders in the school. And the Whole reason I'm in the race is to make sure they have enough confidence, so don't worry."

Miranda took a deep breath. "Okay, Sofia, James, I trust that you will come out victorious." She stated.

James smiled while Amber looked more worried. "Thanks, Mom. We'll be fine." He stated.

Just the Bailey-wick came in. "My Queen, Madeline is asking for you." He stated.

Madeline was Sofia's, Amber's, and James little sister. If all went according to plan, she would enter Royal prep next week.

"Okay. Come along girls." Miranda stated. The Queen and the two princesses walked along the hallways until thein reached a set of pink double doors and opened it. There on her bed, the five-year-old was refusing her nurse's request to get some rest. The little girl noticed the presence of her Mother and sisters and squealed running to their sides. Miranda picked the little girl up and kissed her on the cheeks while Sofia and Amber tickled her.

"I'm sorry , m'ladies." Her nurse maid apologized. "The stubborn little princess just won't fall asleep."

Miranda chuckled. "Where is Violet?" She asked.

"Violets had the day off today, my lady." The nurse maid replied.

"Oh, it was just that Baileywick was supposed to bring Madeline down for dinner." Miranda stated. " Isn't her nap time 3:15 to 4:40?"

The nurse-maid hunged her head in shame. "I'm afraid she missed it m'lady." She stated. "We made the mistake of playing hide and seek with her. I'm really sorry."

Miranda laughed. "It's okay." She stated. "Your dismissed."

The nurse maid quietly left the room.

"Madeline, guess what?" Sofia stated picking the girl up. "I'm in a race on Saturday, ad you get to come watch! At the finish line, everyone will be in the stands watching from a giant crystal ball, in courtesy of Goodwin the Great."

The little girl squealed in delight. "I wanna be like Sofia!" She shouted.

"Hey!" Amber exclaimed in protest tickling her youngest sister. "What about me, Huh?"

The little girl laughed in delight.

**XD**

**Hugo's Castle**

**Friday Night**

At the moment this royal family were in the middle of dinner when Axel brought up the annual race.

"Yes indeed." Hugo's father stated. "Hugo you must wine this. I won that race, and so did your grandfather, and so did his father!"

"You do realize it has become a _**team **_sport since your time?" Hugo asked. "All of us, meaning me Sofia, Frederick, and James, have to past the finish line."

"A true leader knows how to whip his team into shape." His father stated. "So they won't hold you back."

"His team is already so inadequate, that they need a _cheerleader _to cheer them up." Axel stated laughing.

"It's a fitting role for the girl anyway. "The King stated. "Teach her that is her place and where she belongs. A woman doesn't belong in the derby."

"I agree." Hugo's mother stated. "That girl is too outspoken. A Princess should be focused on learning etiquette, The history of her kingdom, planning banquets, learning proper posture, and **not **_playing in mud and flying in the derby_. I heard she has many village friends, how _**improper**_. _I guess its true that filth lays with filth."_

Hugo slammed his goblet so hard on the table that it shook and left a dent shocking his family silent. "I sit here and listen to your..._advice_, as you call it. And your gossip. I know you all never listen to a word I say." Hugo stated glaring at his mother. "But I will only state this once. **Do. Not. **_**Ever**_. Insult Princess Sofia in my presence again. Matter of fact, in _this castle _again. She is a great rider with a kind heart and a sharp mind and doesn't deserve such words said behind her back. I knew you all were vain but I thought you at least had a _little _decorum left in you. But here you sit, insulting a girl behind her back who has done nothing to you. If you all are so proud and bold I dare you to say it where she can hear you, and _watch _the wrath I show you afterwards, am I understood?" He asked standing up from his seat and exiting the dining room.

**XD**

**Saturday**

**Stables**

Hugo was feeding Electra in the stables when Frederick, James and Sofia walked in. Sofia handed him a small sack wrapped in satin. It was agreed that since there were no breaks, Sofia would pack everyone the necessary items need to keep up their and their horses energy. "Thanks." Hugo stated as the rest of his team walked to tend to their own horses. The race was due to start any minute now. It was then Sir Gallium came in and directed the team to go to the restroom while he watched the horses. While the kids were in the bathroom, Madeline walked into the stables and spotted Frederick's horse.

"Oh pretty horsie!" She shouted in delight. "Come on Pinky. Let's go for a ride." The five year old girl stood on a foot stool so she could mount the horse. After she was on it, they took off.

**XD**

The horn signaling the start of the race sounded. Sofia James, and Hugo mounted their horses and headed to the starting line. However, they failed to notice they were not followed by Frederick. Sir Gillium came to the boy's aid. "What's wrong son?" He asked.

Frederick looked confused. "Where's my horse?" He asked.

Sir Gillium immediately started to panic. "He was just right here eating oats!" He cried. The race was about to start in any second and the third member of the team's horse had gotten loose. "Where could he be?" he asked himself.

**XD**

**Starting Gates**

Sofia, James, and Hugo were waiting at the starting lines.

"Where's Frederick?" James asked.

Sofia shrugged her shoulders. It was then that the horn sounded, starting the race. All three riders looked at each other in panic.

_**"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE ANNUAL RACE OF TRUTH! TODAY WE HAVE AMZING RIDERS COMING FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD!"**_

As the announcer named the names of the other contestants and their schools, Sofia was beginning to really panic. She could care less about the race. All she wanted to know was where was her teammate and if he's alright. Hugo was getting anxious as well. If Frederick didn't show up soon, they would be out of the race.

_**AND INTRODUCING THE REPRESENTATIVES FOR ROYAL PREP! PRINCES JAMES AND HUGO, AND THEIR RIDE ALONG PRINCESS SOFIA! WAIT A SEC WHERE'S THEIR THIRD RIDER?!"**_

Even though the audience was all the way at the finish line, the three royals could hear their shouts of anger, confinement, curiosity, and worry. Sofia stole a glance at Hugo who nodded his head as to say 'all will be alright, don't worry'. Sofia gave him a small smile in return.

_**"HOW IRREGULAR! THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START IN THIRTY SECONDS! IF ROYAL PREP CANNOT FIND A REPLACEMENT QUICKLY, THEIR OUT OF THE RA- OH MY! WHAT'S THIS?!"**_

A loud neigh came from behind the royals and they turn around to fin Frederick's horse to their relief. But their relief was short-lived, when they lifted their heads and saw the rider.

On a totally related note, James could swear he heard his mother right now, using an advance vocabulary that no child should hear. He also really could swear he heard his twin scream.

_**"RIDER'S ON YOUR MARK!"**_

Sofia and James eyes widened when their new member entered the starting gate. "Madeline W-what-" Sofia stuttered.

"Ride! Ride! Ride!" The little girl exclaimed in delight.

_**"GET SET"**_

"No! What the- _Wait_!" James exclaimed.

_**"GO!"**_

All riders but our three favorite royals took off in the speed of light.

Hugo, who took a deep breath, knocked some sense into James and Sofia. "Look, there is nothing we can do about it now, but stick close to her. If we don't fly now, we might as well forfeit." He stated. "We have no choice, and you know what happens if we lose. There is no use in worrying and panicking because the anxiety will get to you so bad you will make stupid mistakes. And with her with us, that is not an option, so I will need you both to calm down and relax your mind. And like you keep saying Sofia, we all are gonna be fine if we stick together and don't lose hope. Now are you two with me?"

James groaned in frustration, but then calmed down. "Okay." He stated looking at Sofia.

Sofia gave a worried glance at Madeline the gave a small smile. "You know how to ride him, Madeline?" She asked to receive a hyper nod from the little girl in return. The older princess turned to her teammates. "Well, okay then. Come on Minimus!"

As Minimus sprinted into the air he couldn't help but worry about the little girl in the back. James was right behind her while Hugo caught up with Sofia. As they flew on they arrived at the Forest of vines.

**A/N: Okay the Chapter is now revised. Sorry for all the wrong words lol**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of Sofia the Worst

_**A/N: I love writing with Sofia 2015. She's pretty cool.**_

_**Travis 2014: Coolness dude thanks KD**_

_**Niagra14301: Thanks, and I did too. I love HxS! XD**_

_**B.E.A: Thanks, and thank you for the spelling XD. Here's your next update :)**_

_**Neruchan94: Thnaks dude, you rock!**_

_**Wherever girl: Thnaks, and Sofia 2015 is now my official spell check, thank upstairs for her XD. And yes the obstacles are tough, though it gets really interesting after the Volcano Nose Dive. Read to see.**_

_**Isiah02: Cool! Thanks! XD**_

_**Megha: Thank you.**_

**Chapter 3: First Trial! The Return of Sofia the Worst**

**Saturday**

**At the Stands**

Amber and Miranda were in a worried fit. King Roland was trying to calm them down but to no avail.

"How can you ask us to calm down?!" Miranda exclaimed. "Three of my four children might be riding to their deaths and you want me to clam down?!"

"But dear-" Roland started to say.

"Roland one more word and you will be sleeping with the Dog!" Miranda shouted, causing the King to back up a few steps.

Most of the other kings in the Royal Box were backing away out of it, because they were afraid of Queen Miranda's wrath. While the Queen was shouting,the other princesses were trying to keep Amber awake. When she saw Madeline on the crystal ball she screamed and fainted. After that she had a panic attack, which thankfully, Prince Khalid was able to calm her down a bit. Now most of the princesses were fanning Amber.

"_**WHAT IDIOT THINKS ITS OKAY TO PUT A FIVE YEAR OLD IN A DEADLY RACE?!" **_Miranda yelled. The princesses turned around to see that the Queen had the announcer lifted up by the collar. "_**I WANT HER OUT OF THIS RACE THIS SECOND YOU INCOMPETENT BUFOON WITH NO COMMON SENSE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"**_

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Maya whispered. The rest of the princesses nodded their head in aggrement.

_**On the track**_

The three royals were triangled around Madeline. They were dead last and nearing closer to the Forest of vines. Hugo, who was behind Madeline, watched as worry took over his teammates minds and focus. He groaned, if this continued, they would lose. Or worst. They would die. "Sofia, James, Focus! I know you're worried about her, but if you don't pay attention you're as good as dead! We are all capable riders. Believe that we are strong enough to look after each other, and will win this race."

Jams gave a fustrated groan and nodded his head. Hugo was right, but that was easier said than done.

Sofia took a deep breath, and they entered the forest.

_**Back at the Stands**_

"My Queen I know you are angry, but I have a race to narrate." The announcer said in fear.

The Queen dropped him on his rear, and the poor man ran.

Princess Jun handed Amber a glass of water which she thankfully drank. It was then she saw Ruby and Jade from the village be allowed to enter the Royal box. The Princess recognized them as friends of Sofia.

"Amber, what's going on, and why is Madeline in this race?" Jade asked.

Ruby, noticing the state of the Queen, rushed to her side and held her hand tightly. Miranda gave the girl a small smile and turned her attention to the crystal ball.

_**"OKAY FOLKS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I WAS...UM...PREOCCUPIED. NOW OUR RIDERS ARE ENTERING THE FOREST OF VINES! THE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY IN THE LEAD!"**_

Miranda shot a glare at the man.

"Calm down, dear." Roland stated.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Miranda snapped. "Three of our children are in that horrible forest and might die_**. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN**_!" She yelled. Ruby held her hand tighter.

"This has to be hard on James as well." Frederick stated, surprising the royals. "He _already _didn't like the idea of Sofia in this race in the first place, and now he has _two _little sisters to worry about."

"They're dead last." Zandar stated.

"_Thanks for pointing out the obvious_." Hildegard snapped.

"I was just saying that Madeline in the race must be affecting their focus and sense of confidence!" The Prince snapped back."If they don't get those things back soon, they might...croak."

At that Miranda groaned and fainted into Ruby's arms. Everyone glared at Zandar.

"_Nice going!" _Hildegard snapped hitting him on the head with her fan.

"_Excuse me _for being honest!" Zandar yelled back.

"_**ENOUGH**_!" Lena yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We all are worried, but all this yelling is getting us nowhere! It's definatley not helping James, Sofia, Hugo, and Madeline."

**XD**

_**In the Forest**_

The vines lashed at Minimus, causing him to neigh in fright. Sofia gave the horse a pat on the cheek. "It's okay Minimus." Sofia stated. Her worry had died down a bit, seeing how Madeline was doing surprisingly great so far. Sofia heard a whip crack behind her, and turned around to see Hugo battling with one of the many vines. She flew to help him. After a few minutes of pulling and punching, the vine finally released the Prince. Hugo nodded his thanks.

Sofia shook her head. "It's I who should be thanking you." She stated. "My role in this race is to keep you guys spirit up, but mine almost ended up breaking. Thanks to you, it's back to normal, so thank you."

It was then Madeline squealed in delight as she did multiple loops and ran away from an army of living vines.

"Mostly." Sofia stated. "Mostly back to normal." The Princess hurried and went to her sister's aid.

Hugo let out a soft chuckle. After a few minutes of struggling, all four made it out safely.

_**XD**_

**In the Box**

_**"AND HERE COMES THE RIDER'S FROM JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY AS THE FIRST TO EXIT THE FOR-OH MY! WHAT'S THIS?!"**_

Everyone turned to see a determined Hugo and James try to get in front of their competitors.

_**"FROM DEAD LAST TO SECOND! ROYAL PREP EXITS OUT THE FOREST! AND THEY ARE HEADING FOR THE NOSE DIVE!"**_

Madeline amazingly caught up with them, Sofia not far behind.

"Hi big boys, bye bye!" Madeline called as she rode ahead of them, side by side with.

Sofia groaned in annoyance. "Madeline come back here right now I am not Playing!" She shouted as she caught up with the hyper little girl. "This race is no game!"

Madeline just laughed in delight and caught up with the boys. Sofia rolled her eyes.

Amber sighed in relief along with everyone else. "Looks like they're back to normal." Zandar stated.

Hildegard lifted her fan in the air.

"_Okay, okay_! _I'll shut up, i'll shut up_!" Zandar stated with a chuckle, backing away from the blood thirsty princess.

"_Just get married already_." Clio muttered, causing the two royals to choke on air. Amber laughed.

"That's the spirit!" Clio exclaimed, giving her friend a hug.

**XD**

_**In another Box**_

Hugo's father watched the race in anger. How could his son be so incompetent as to let this happen.

Axel shook his head. "This would never had happen if they let me participate." He stated.

"Give him a break." A voice stated.

Axel turned around to see the King and Queen of The kingdom of Cherry Blossoms. Along with their daughter Iridella.

"Princess Iridella, nice to meet you." Axel greeted, giving the princess a light kiss on the hand. Truth be told, if all went well, his parents were planning to marry Hugo off to Iridella. But, Iridella's kingdom was healthy, rich, and beautiful. _No way _was he going to let his brother marry her. He would just have to convince his father that Hugo wasn't a suitable husband for the Princess, and to choose him instead, as to not shame the family name. And right now, this race was working in his favor.

"_**WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! TALK ABOUT PRINCESS POWER! PRICESS SOFIA AND MADELINE HAVE CAPTURED FIFTY FLAGS A PIECE, GIVING ROYAL PREP AN HUNDRED POINT BONUS. OH MY GOD! PRINCE HUGO HAS CAPTURED SIXTY FLAGS FOR HIS TEAM AND PRINCE JAMES A DECENT THIRTY BRINGING THEIR TOTAL TO A HUNDRED AND NINETY! THE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY ISN'T FAR BEHIND. SQUIRE VANCE AND VAUGHN HAVE GOTTEN FOURTY FLAGS A PIECE. BRINGING THEIR TOTAL UP TO EIGHTY. OOH! THEIR BUDDY SQUIRE ANTHONY ISN'T DOING SO WELL, SEEING AS HE ONLY HAS TWO FLAGS IN HIS HANDS. BUT NO NEED TO FEAR, JUNIOR KNIGHT'S RIDE-ALONG SQUIRE PETER HAS CAPTURED A WHOPPING SIXTY BRINGIN' THE TOTAL TO A HUNDRED AND FOURTY TWO! WOW, BOTH EVEN NUMBERS, AM I RIGHT?"**_

Iridella watched the race in interest. She had heard there was an outspoken Princess in this kingdom. The girl was a very good rider. _And so was the little girl beside her!_ The Princess wondered why was a little girl like her in a race like this.

_**"NEXT UP IS BLACK HEART CAVE! WOO! NICE TEAMWORK FOR ROYAL PREP, WHO HAVE SPLIT INTO PAIRS HOLDING HANDS. THEY ARE QUICKLY FOLLOWED BY THE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY WHO DECIDES TO DO THINGS SOLO!"**_

**XD**

_**In the Cave**_

Sofia and Hugo made their way in through the cave in comfortable silence.

_**There have been riders just like you**_

Sofia and Hugo jumped in sync at the sudden music. But continued to ride on, only to enter in a cave of...mirrors?

_**Who entered this cave in pairs of two**_

Hugo was now getting anxious. It was then a reflection of Sofia appeared...but she was dressed in pink. It was then Hugo noticed Sofia wasn't by his side anymore. And he also wasn't on the back of Electra. "I'm right here Hugo!" The mirror Sofia yelled in panic. "Please help me! I don't know how, but i'm trapped in this mirror! And i don't know where Minumus is!" She exclaimed. Hugo then set to work on freeing who he thought was his partner.

"Calm down Sofia." Hugo stated. "I'll figure out a way to free you."

_**A gesture that shows your trust in your friend**_

Sofia noticed Hugo wasn't by her side anymore, and Minimus was gone. She started to panic. The creepy Celtic music was making her scared. She looked around, but in all the mirrors were reflections of herself. Except the one in the corner, where a panicky Hugo was trying to free...her. But this Sofia was dressed in pink. Sofia's eyes widened. "Hugo, No!" Sofia shouted running towards the mirror. When she got to it, she started punding on it, hoping Hugo would notice. A bright light appeared, and Sofia was scared sraight when she saw her rotten self standing right in front of her.

"You!" Sofia shouted. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt Hugo!" she exclaimed as she marched up to her rotten self. But only to walk staraight into a wall of glass. Sofia the Worst laughed. It wasd then Sofia tooke the time to look at her surroundings. It looked like she was in a endless white box. She gasped, sudden realization dawning on her. "_No_." She whispered.

"Yes." Sofia the Worst stated walking away.

"**No~**!" Sofia stated, ponding on the glass trying to escape, but to no avail. Sofia fell to the ground in utter defeat as the music finished it's last lyric.

_**But let's see if you can get out of this cave**_

_**Still holding hands~~**_

Hugo pounded and pounded. Finally Sofia was pushed out of the mirror. "Oh thank goodness." Hugo stated hugging Sofia. "You know, Pink is a really good color on you."

"Thanks." Sofia the worst stated. "Come on. Let's get out of this cave, and look for Electra and Minimus."

Hugo nodded in agreement. He and Sofia the Worst made their way through the cave still not able to find an opening.

**XD**

_**Back in the stands**_

The crystal ball did not catch what happened with Hugo and Sofia seeing on how it was focused on Junior Knight Academy at the moment.

Desmond was having a animated conversation with Jade about dancing. Ruby was gossiping with the other princesses and making sure Amber's worry level stayed at a steady three. It was at this time the princesses started talking about guys they found attractive. Jade cleared her throat and discrettly pointed to Desmond, who was blushing and hiding his face. The princesses started complimenting him. What they were saying was the truth. Desmond was cute.

"What about you, Ruby?" Amber asked.

Jade laughed while Ruby blushed.

"What is it?" Clio asked leaning closer to Ruby in curiosity.

Jade took it upon herself to answer. "You see, Ruby here has a secret admirer." She revealed causing the other princesses to question further. Even Desmond was a little interested. So were the other princes.

"You see.." Jade continued. "Ever since we were seven, he's been sending her love letters and little gifts!"

"_Since you were seven_?!" Jun exclaimed.

"Whoa." Zandar stated earning a glare from Hildegard and chuckles from the other princes. "What?" He asked confused.

She scoffed and turned away.

Zandar scrated his scalp in confusion as the guys laughed.

"Do you have an idea who he is?" Hildegard asked.

Ruby, who was blushing as red as an Arabella apple, shook her head.

"You mean this guy has been sending you love letters for nearly _five_ years, and you have absolutely no clue who he is?" Clio asked Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, in this situation, i'd say he's left you plenty of clues." Frederick stated, earning confused looks from the princesses.

"No guy sends you letters for five years, and doesn't leave you a few clues." Zandar stated getting yet another displeased look from Hildegard.

"Think about it." Jin stated. "He's been sending you letters for nearly five years! There are clues, you're just not noticing them."

"Agreed." Zandar stated, Earning a yet another glare from Hildegard. "_What is your problem woman?!" _Zandar asked fustrated, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay back on subject." Kahlid stated. "As Jin stated, he has been leaving clues, you're just not noticing them. I mean if I was the one sending you letters for nearly five years, _I would have left some clues!_" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Okay. Let's start simple." Frederick stated. "How would you explain the gifts he sent you?"

Ruby rubbed her chin in thought. "Well one gift was a group of Swans dancing to the music that was being played by a all girl band." She stated. "Then there was this locket."

Ruby held it up, for everyone to see. It was pure silver, with a fallen red rose painted on it, with the letter R inscribed on the back.

"What's inside?" Desmond asked.

Ruby opened it, to reveal a hand drawn picture of her face.

"Can you name any other gifts?" Zandar asked. "_And don't glare at me lady_!" He exclaimed pointing a finger at Hildegard before she could glare causing everyone, even Hildegard, to chuckle.

"Well, he sent me this beautiful gown in my favorite color. It was made of silk." Ruby stated. "He also sent me a Russian Blue and a Siamese."

"He gave you _cats_?" Jin asked.

Ruby nodded her head. "He also sent my favorite band to play a private concert for me. Let's see, laced gloves, an orange fan, Dancing shoes, Several hand painted paintings. He also sent me a few barretts and hair rollers, and a lot of bows and ribbons. A charm bracelet with a horse, a mother and her children, a Tiara, a Rose, and a Clover. He also sent me a jewelry box, that plays the most loveliest melody, and comes with a porcelin ballerina. A genuine ruby ring, A ruby neckalace, cut into the shapes of hearts, and a Battle Fan." She stated, showing everyone the metallic weapon.

"Okay." Kahlid stated. "What we have learned from this is, your admirer is really wealthy. His favorite color is green. He likes animals, loves sports, Is really cclose to his family, and knows a lot about you. Things that only close friends would know."

"He also knitted her a sweater." Jade stated laughing at the variety of faces the princes made.

Ruby and the others laughed as well.

Kahlid shook his head as to banish a disturbing image from his mind.

"Well, there is one other thing that we are sure about." Frederick stated.

"Yes, indeed." Jin stated. "_We believe your admirer is a prince."_

**XD**

_**Back in the Cave**_

James was fighting hard to keep Madeline in his grasps. The girl was so eager and hyper.

**Elsewhere in the Cave**

Sfian the Worst chuckled to herself as she led Hugo deeper into the cave. Poor, Poor Princess Sofia. Didn't see what was coming. Sofia the worst looked back at a tired Hugo. "Do you want to rest for a while?" She asked sweetly. Hugo looked at her, like he was in deep thought. Rotten Sofia wondered if he was starting to figure out her little trick

_**Elsewhere**_

Sofia was silently crying. Since she was in Rotten Sofia's prison she could see everything through the mirrors. Including Rotten Sofia leading Hugo through the cave to his doom. Sofia saw ahead their path and realized it lead to a cliff with a river of lava at the end.

"You look troubled my dear." A voice stated.

Sofia turned around in a start to see a tall man in a black cloak. "Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked.

"Do not fear my child." He stated. "You want to save your friend right?"

Sofia calmed down, and stood up. "_I'm listening."_

_**A/N: Coolness. Cliff hanger!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Return Part 2

_**A/N: Okay for the final scoring of the race. The riders are scored on 4 things.**_

_**2. Resourcefulness**_

_**3. Strength**_

_**4. Endurance**_

_**Megha-Thank you!**_

_**Neruchan94- Thanks!**_

_**Wherever girl- That's alright and thanks! You will figure out who the man in the cloak is in due time.**_

_**B.E.A-You'll have to wait and see, -covers mouth-, and here's your update!**_

_**Guest- Thanks, and it will!**_

_**Luiz 4200- Read and see**_

_**Niagara14301- Thanks and here's more!**_

_**Animeroxz-Thanks!**_

**Saturday**

**In the Stands**

Ruby was silent for a few minutes, and watched the race. At the moment the crystal ball was still focused on Junior Knight Academy, who have not made it out the cave yet.

Jade, who was getting bored, decided to speak first. "We figured he was wealthy, but what makes you think he's a prince?"

"Well for starters." Frederick stated. "As you said he has been sending you gifts, some of which are very expensive, constantly. Which means he has a lot of free time on his hands."

"And we Princes have _a lot_ of free time." Zandar stated.

"_**Too much **_if you asked me." Hildegard stated.

"_You said it_!" Maya and Leena exclaimed.

"No truer words were ever spoken." Amber stated.

"So its not just **us **who notice this?" Mae asked.

"_Way too much_." Matilda stated.

"_**A lot **_indeed." Clio stated.

"This is good." Jun stated. "The first step to fixing a problem, is to first admit you _have _one."

The princes glared at them.

"_As I was saying_." Zandar continued. "Princes have a lot of free time, and a lot of money to spend. We are skilled in multiple things even..._sewing_." He stated with a shudder.

"Also, we know he is very close to his family." Kahlid stated. "If you want to begin with your search, you should narrow the list down to princes who are over protective of their siblings."

"What makes you think he has siblings?" Jade asked.

"The charm with the mother. The woman had more than one child." Kahlid replied.

"Also narrow the list down to a prince who plays too many sports to count." Zandar added.

"And he might have several varieties of pets." Desmond stated.

"Also, he might be known to always wear green." Frederick stated.

"That narrows it down to _sixty two _princes." Clio stated earning a variety of looks from everyone. "What?" She asked.

"Ok...How about this?" Kahlid asked. "The guy has to live close enough to even know of this maiden's existence."

Clio tapped her index finger on her chin. "Fourty one." She stated.

"His siblings are mostly girls!" Desmond exclaimed. "Since he is over protective of his family, most of it has to be mostly made of women. Aunts, Mother, Sisters, Grandmothers."

Clio nodded her head impressed. "That narrows it down to twenty." She stated.

"We need to narrow it down to at least _ten_." Zandar stated. "Amber, what happens when another Royal family, other than the ones from Royal Prep, come to Enchancia?"

"Well, since they are in our kingdom, its customary for them to stay at our palace and greet us." She stated.

"She's right." The voice of King Roland comfirmed.

The royals jumped. They had completely forgotten the Kings and Queens were also watching the race in the same box. Ruby blushed with a passion, while everyone else laughed nervously.

Miranda laughed at everyone's embarrasment. It was so cute. The other Queens in the box laughed along with her.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance." King Roland stated, also enjoying the kids discomfort.

"How?" Jade asked.

"You see, if another Royal Family comes to Enchancia, they have to notify me first." Roland stated. "Its the same for any other kingdom."

The other Kings nodded in agreement.

"So you also think its a prince?" Clio asked.

Roland and the other Kings chuckled. "We _know _it's a Prince." He stated. "Now, The Princes who have visited Enchancia that fit your detailed description are Prince Erin from the Kingdom of Astalunda, Prince Lupa from the Kingdom of Isles, Prince Salid from the Kingdom of Thieves, and Prince Ari from the Kingdon of Zau Fu."

"Wait did you just say _Prince Salid_?" Zandar asked with a chuckle.

"Kingdom of _**Thieves**_?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"People from the Kingdom of theives are trained from birth to be excellent spies." King Roland stated. "Kingdoms from all around the world hire their subjects for their services for many reasons."

"Not only that, I don't know how, but Prince Salid and James have a longstanding rivalry." Zandar stated.

Ruby looked at Amber for comfirmation.

"It's true." She stated. "When we were six, Prince Salid and his family came to visit. After two hours of hanging out, They declared each other bitter enemies for life. Why? I have no idea."

Ruby nodded her head. "He wouldn't happen to be also very skilled in dancing would he?" She asked.

"He is." Amber stated. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch." Ruby stated. "His name sounds like a dancer name."

Jade gave her friend a look.

"What?" Ruby asked earning giggles from some of the girls.

"_Anyway_..." Jade continued, giving her friend another look. " Kahlid said he knows things about Ruby that only close friends know."

"_Meaning_?"Ruby asked.

"How would these princes know _anything _about you?" Jade asked.

"Good point." She stated.

"Well Salid does visit once a year." Amber stated. "For his annual race with James. Its always a tie." She said rolling her eyes.

"_All _their matches are always ties." Zandar stated with a chuckle.

King Roland laughed."Not all." He stated. "Like Ruby pointed out,Prince Salid is a great dancer. When it comes to that subject, he always beats James."

Ruby rubbed her fingers on her chin in thought.

"Wait. So are you saying Salid might be her admirer?" Hildegard asked.

Amber shrugged her shoulders.

**Somewhere in the Cave**

"I'm listening." Sofia stated standing up.

The man in the cloak chuckled. "I can get you out of here my lady." He stated. "But not without a price."

"And what price is that?" Sofia asked irritated. People were always looking for materialistic things.

"Don't be like that Princess. It's more for your benefit, than mine." He stated.

"What is it?" Sofia asked confused.

"You see I am a seer." The man stated. "And in your future I see a princess. This princess is going to take everything away from you. Your friends, the love of your sisters and brother, your popularity, and the companionship of your little male friend."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sofia asked.

The man paced around the prison. "I am telling you because I am giving you a choice." He stated. "You can avoid all this if you wish one thing of me."

"And what is that?" Sofia asked.

"To kill her." He stated.

Sofia's eyes widened. "_What_?" She whispered.

"If you dispose of her now, everything will stay normal." The man stated. "If you choose to leave her be, everything will be taken from you."

"No." Sofia stated.

"You haven't even given it any thought." He stated.

"**NO**." Sofia stated firmly.

The man stopped pacing and turned toward Sofia. "Your heart is as pure as a crystal Princess." He stated as he slowly dissapeared.

Sofia sighed, but then the white walls around her started to melt. By the time everything was over she was in a passage way in the cave. When reality hit Sofia, she hurried and ran the way she saw her evil self lead Hugo.

**Elsewhere in the cave**

Hugo had to admit, he was dead tired. Sofia really had some stamina. But he could not shake off the feeling something was terribly wrong. He and his partner continued to walk through the dark cave.

"Wait Sofia." Hugo called.

The princess stopped and turned around.

"Didn't you bring a mini lantern with you?" He asked.

Sofia the Worst sighed in relief. She was worried for nothing. "I left it strapped to Minimus." She lied.

"Oh." Hugo replied.

Once again, they continued walking in the darkness until they came to an opening. Sofia the Worst grabbed Hugo's hand and ran to the opening. They exited the dark cave into...a cliff. Hugo cautiously went to the edge to find a river of lava at the bottom, the room illuminated by it's light. He backed away and bumped into Sofia.

Sofia the Worst let out a chuckle. "Don't wanna fall in there." She pointed out. "Guess we took a wrong turn."

Hugo chuckled and nodded."Yeah, I think so too." He stated. "I wonder if James is doing better than us."

"Yeah." Sofia the worst stated. "And he's all alone too."

Hugo froze and let out a low chuckle. Now he remembered. Sofia strapped the lantern on her belt, as to use it immediately when needed. And now she forgot all about Madeline. Hugo turned around, only to be pushed backwards and kicked towards the edge of the cliff.

**Back in the box**

At the moment everyone was having a pleasant conversation.

_**"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?! WHATS GOING ON WITH PRINCESS SOFIA?!"**_

Everyone turned to see Sofia on the crystal ball kicking Hugo towards the edge of a cliff, towards a river of lava. Everyone watching let out shouts of surprise.

"_What the_?!" Jade exclaimed.

"_Sofia_?!" Ruby exclaimed.

_**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT THERE SEEMS TO BE A PROBLEM BETWEEN PRINCESS SOFIA AND PRINCE HUGO. OOH! THAT LOOKED LIKE IT HURT! CRAZY PRINCESS IN PINK IS STRONG. OW! THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK!"**_

"Wait, _Pink_?" Amber asked herself and looked closer at the screen.

"What's wrong with Sofia?" Jun asked.

"_That's not Sofia_." Amber whispered. "**That's not Sofia**!" She shouted. The elder Princess remembered when Sofia told her of her evil twin.

"What are you talking about Amber?" Miranda asked.

" You remember the Hootenanny Sofia want to go to?" Amber asked.

"Yes, why?" Roland asked, then his eyes widened in realization. "Now I remember. But that time Sofia summoned her with a duplication spell. How is she back?"

"I don't know." Amber replied turning her attention back to the race.

**At the cliff**

Sofia chuckled and bent down to Hugo's level. "_You _can call me _**Sofia the Worst**_." She stated before pushing Hugo off the cliff.

Hugo grunted and caught the edge of the cliff at the last minute. He looked down at the river and decided it would be best to hang on for dear life.

Sofia the Worst was about to head on her way, but saw that the prince hung on at the last second. She groaned in annoyance and walked over to him. "_Can't you just die_?" She asked, harshly stepping on his fingers repeatedly, smiling when he yelled out in pain. "Bye Bye." She stated about to deal the finishing blow. Suddenly she was slammed into and went tumbling off the cliff instead of the prince. Just like him, she grabbed something to hold on to. And so did Princess Sofia. The Princess looked below her and noticed a platform and let go of the rock she was holding on to. Sofia the worst did the same. They bothe landed on the platform safely.

Sofia swug a punch at he evil counter part, which connected causing the evil twin to fall to the ground. Sofia proceeded to kick the evil Princess in the ribs.

Sofia the Worst grunted in pain, but swung her body, locking Sofia's neck with her legs. She proceeded to slam the princess on the ground with her legs. The evil counterpart quickly got up and grabbed Sofia by her hair. Sofia the Worst dragged the Princess to the rocky foundation of the cliff and proceeded to slam her face into it repeatedly.

Sofia ignored the pain and blood coming from her forehead and into her eyes, turned, and right hooked her evil counterpart in the face. She proceeded to spin kick her in the face, causing her to fall on her back.

Sofia the Worst flipped off her back and tackled Sofia.

Hugo watched as the two fought below him as he somehow managed to climb back up. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to help Sofia. It was then he remembered he had a dagger in his riding boot. He took it out and aimed it at Sofia the worst.

Sofia dipped down and swung her right foot under Sofia the Word's feet, causing her to fall on her back again. Sofia watched as her evil twin flipped back up only to get a dagger in her side.

Sofia the Worst cried out in pain, but the pain didn't slow her down. She ran towards Sofia, Ripped the dagger out of her side, and slammed it into Sofia's.

Sofia didn't let it slow her down either, quickly kneeing Sofia the Worst in the stomach, and ripping the dagger out of her side. Sofia the Worst slowly got up from off of the ground and gave Sofia a wild look.

To Sofia, things seemed to go in slow motion as she watched Hugo's body slam into Sofia the Worst. Hugo grunted at the impact, which sent him flying against the wall. Sofia the worst wasn't as lucky the blow sent her to edge of the rocky platform. But she regained her balance and smirked at Sofia and Hugo. the Royals and the evil Princess heard a sickening crack. Sofia the Worst looked down just in time to see the part of the platform she was standing on fall apart, taking her with it. She let out a ear piercing anger filled scream as she fell into the river of lava.

"_I think _this belongs to you." Sofia told Hugo as she collapsed on the ground.

Hugo, who was breathing heavily, immediately went to Sofia's aid, and took his ascot off, using it to tie over Sofia's wound. He took his dagger and put it back in his boot.

Sofia took a deep breath and stood up. "Come on, I know the way out." She stated, but when got up, she fell back down.

Hugo turned around and lifted Sofia on his back. "Just point the way." He stated standing up, looking over his shoulder at Sofia.

The Princess nodded and pointed.

**Elsewhere in the cave.**

Jame was sitting on the rock shaking his head in dumbfounded amazement as Madeline fought and defeated troll after troll. Why were all of his sisters so freakin extreme. Extreme personailities, Extreme hobbies, and Extreme Fashion senses. Amber is an _Extreme _Diva. Sofia is _Extremely _kind. And Madline is...**EXTREME**. James shook his head once again. He hoped if his mother got pregnant again, that it wouldn't be a girl.

"If you _**HAVE **_to do it, please let it be a boy. No more princesses." James silently prayed.

"Yeah you little trolls go cry to your mommy!" Madeline shouted as she ran after the evil trolls.

"Madeline, lets go!" James called as he ran after her.

**Back in the stands.**

At the moment all the girls were fanning Amber and Queen Miranda who screamed and fainted when Sofia tackled the evil her off the cliff. Ruby was shaking her head in amazement. She watched, via crystal ball, as Sofia led Hugo through the cave. Truth be told, she was feeling the exact same way as Queen Miranda and Amber. She sighed. Jade was also worried. Desmond had tooken her on a walk to calm her nerves. The crystal ball switched its focus to James and Madeline, causing everyone to let out well needed laughter. Somehow his left leg had gotten chained to his younger sister's and she was dragging him through the cave. James, being obviously annoyed, crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Ruby giggled.

**Somewhere in the cave**

Hugo was silently breathing heavily. He had to admit, Sofia was a little heavy, though she _definately _didn't look it.

"That way." Sofia stated, pointing to the left.

Hugo obeyed and took the passage to the left. He stopped, and he and Sofia found theirselves unable to stop laughing.

There, was James, being dragged by his foot on the floor by Madeline.

"**Sofia**!" Madeline exclaimed running to her sister dragging James with her. It was then the little girl found Sofia being on Hugo's back strange.

"Why Sofia on back? She asked.

James lifted his head and noticed the red on Sofia's side and a ascot. "What _happened_?!" He exclaimed, fully sitting up as much as he could.

"_We _should be asking **you **that." Sofia stated with a giggle, earning a glare from her older brother. "Sorry, sorry. I'm fine. I had a fight to the death with my evil twin?"

James looked at Hugo. "And _**where **_were _you _when that happened?" He asked.

"Let's see..." Hugo stated. "Half of the time I was having a _wonderful _time _dangling _off a cliff, twenty percent _stabbing her evil twin with a dagger_, and the rest _helping _Sofia temporarily patch up her wound."

James rolled his eyes.

"_**Your turn**_." Hugo stated with a smirk.

James glared at him. "_You don't want to Know_." He stated.

"But I do." Hugo replied still smirking.

"_Believe me i am already getting Tried_ ." James stated.

"How did you end up chained to-" Hugo started to ask.

"I don't know how Mom manages to keep up with Madeline." Ja,es stated looking at Sofia who laughed.

"But how-" Hugo tried to ask again.

"_I have had a long day, and I only have one nerve left, __**and you're getting on it**__!_" James hissed.

"Sofia, look, look!" Madeline shouted pointing at something.

Sofia followed her little sister's fingers, and saw the four riders from Junior Knight Academy sinking in a pit of thorny vinEs, while one was being chained to a wall being strangled by one, his face turning into all the cool colors.

Hugo set Princess Sofia down and took out his dagger once again. First he freed James by cutting his chains.

James unsheathed his sword.

Madeline walked over to Sofia and sat down by her. Both Princesses watched as Hugo and James battled the Vines. James went to Squire Anthony's aid, and started cutting the vines that binded him to the wall. But the thorny plants were putting up a fight. Slashing at any available time. One picked James up by his right foot. The prince sliced the plant and landed on the ground on his feet, and proceeded to help Suire Anthony. Squire Anthony's right arm was freed, and he unsheathed his own sword. The vines were no match for both princes, and were sliced into non-exsistence.

Hugo, who dived into the vine pit, resurfaced With Squire Vance and Vaghn in his hands, and Squire Peter over his shoulder. He shot James a cocky look. The Prince rolled his eyes in response.

Sofia giggled.

Hugo set the three Squire's on the ground gently. Squire Vaughn immediately shoved him off.

"_**What's your problem**_?!" Hugo shouted.

Squire Vaughn scoffed. "Vance, Peter, Get up!" He ordered.

Both squire's did as told and gave our favorite Royal's dirty looks.

"**Vaughn**!" Squire Anthony shouted, gaining the attention of everyone. "The exit!"

Everyone's heads turned to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Hugo was the quickest to act, putting Sofia on his back, and lifting up Madeline to put in James arms bridal style. The two Princes quickly ran to the exit.

Squire Vaughn, noticing what just happened, groaned. "Come on!" He ordered chasing after the other team.

**Back in the Stands**

_**"AND ROYAL PREP EXITS FIRST. I BET THEY'RE SURPRISED TO FIND THEIR HORSES RIGHT OUTSIDE WAITING FOR THEM. THEY ARE QUICKLY FOLLOWED BY JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY. LOOKS LIKE ROYAL PREP IS TAKING THE TIME TO HAVE A LITTLE REUNION WITH THEIR HORSES WHILE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY TAKES THE LEAD! OH WHAT'S THIS?!"**_

Everyone watched as James and Hugo helped Sofia on Electra, Minimus nearby. After she was situated, Hugo also placed himself on, while James and Madeline got on there horses.

_**"DUE TO HER INJURY, IT SEEMS SOFIA IS NOW RIDING WITH HUGO, WHILE SOFIA'S HORSE RIDES ALONG. AND ROYAL PREP TAKES OFF! AND THEY QUICKLY CATCH UP TO JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY! RACING TO THE FLAMING HOOPS!"**_

**On the track**

Sofia held tight to Hugo's waist. He really was a fast rider. She looked behind her to see Minimus keeping up. The horse smiled at her and she smiled back. However, James wasn't as happy. There was a little mini shouting war on whose horse she would ride on. Her brother wasn't all pleased when she chose Hugo. The Princess rolled her eyes. He was still convinced that she had a crush on him. She looked forward and saw the moving flaming hoops. She held even tighter to Hugo, knowing if she held to loosely, she would fall.

**Back in the Stands**

**" AND START! SQUIRE'S VAUGHN, VANCE, AND PETER MAKE IT THROUGH THE HOOPS IN ONE PEACE! CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR THEIR BUDDY ANTHONY. HE'LL BE LUCKY IF HE MAKES IT THROUGH THIS PART IN ONE PIECE!"**

Amber's eyes fluttered open, and so did her mother. They both rubbed their heads and looked at the crystal ball. Amber noticed the red on Sofia's side and the tied Ascot.

"_SOFIA_?!" Her mother exclaimed, and then the woman fainted again into Roland's arms.

King Roland was also extremely worried. Not only for his children but Hugo too. He had to remind himself to thank the young man after the race.

Amber sighed. She guessed Sofia's injury had something to do with her evil self. The Princess turned to Ruby. "Tell me something funny." She ordered.

Ruby giggled. "At one point in the race, James foot was chained to Madeline's and she dragged him all over the cave." She stated.

Amber gave the girl a small smile. "I can't wait until the _race is over_." She stated.

Ruby and the other Princesses nodded their heads in agreement.

**On the Track**

Sofia watched as Squire Anthony was having a hard time, frequently burning himself. Sofia tugged on Hugo's jersey. "_We have to _help him." She stated.

The Prince sighed in annoyance, but slowed down anyway. All the way to the point until they were side by side with Anthony. Sofia took one of her arms from around Hugo's waist and extended it to the Squire. "Take my hand! We'll fly with you!" She stated. "It'll be easier!"

The Squire gave the Princess a suspicious look but took her hand anyway. Together the Royals and Squire made it through the hoops in one peace and one piece.

Sofia released Anthony's hand and the Squire nodded his thanks.

"Now you can take off and have that _macho contest _with Vance and Vaughn." Sofia stated patting Hugo on the shoulder. The Prince chuckled and took off. Minimus and Anthony not far behind.

**Back in the stands**

_**"AND THE RACE TO BOTTOMLESS LAKE IS ON!"**_

Everyone watched as Hugo, James, Madeline, and Minimus pulled ahead of Junior Knigh Academy.

"Wait!" Jun exclaimed.

The Kings, Queens, and young royals all turned their attention to her.

"How is Sofia gonna dive in the lake?" She asked. "She's injured."

Amber fainted.

**On the track**

Sofia was feeling a little light headed, but didn't say nothing, because James and Hugo would have put her before the race. She was touched by that fact, but they had to win this race. However, the Royal Prep team still stopped and landed about two minutes before the lake. The riders of Junior Knight Academy flew past them. Vaughn making an inappropiate gesture with his hands on the way. James rolled his eyes while he dismounted his horse and made his way over to Electra.

Sofia rubbed Electra's side. "You okay?" She asked

Electra laughed. "I'm fine Princess." She stated while Minimus walked up to the side.

"What about you Minimus?" Sofia asked.

"I'm okay." Minimus stated. "It's _you _i'm worried about."

Sofia laughed and ran her finger's through his mane. "I'm okay." She stated.

Hugo dismounted his horse and had a hushed conversation with James. If they stayed down for more than three minutes they were out of the race. James quickly mounted back on his horse. Hugo lifted Sofia up and transferred her to Jame's horse.

"You okay Madeline?" Hugo asked the little girl.

Madeline put up both her thumbs as Hugo mounted his horse.

"You holdin' up Soph?" James asked as he checked if his horse was okay.

Sofia nodded her head.

"Okay, hold on tight." James stated, then he took off. Hugo and Madeline not far behind. "Okay here's the plan. We all dive together, as to make sure you and Madeline don't get hurt."

Sofia laughed. "I'll be fine." She stated. "Worry about Madeline."

If you were watching, you would have laughed at the face James gave Sofia.

"Since she's started this race.." He began slowly. "She has became the queen of the black heart cave trolls, dragged me on the cave floor for hours, did a jig with the other vines we ran into, and almost broke my arm. _**She. Needs. No. Help."**_

"Come on!~" Madeline ' as Madeline speed up to the Lake.

Hugo groaned as did James.

"See what I mean?" James asked.

"Wait up little Princess!" Hugo called.

As they arrived to the lake they found Junior Knight Academy's team discussing whether they would jump together or seperately. Madeline jumped off of Frederick's horse and ran toward the lake.

"Wait!" Hugo called out.

Madeline cannonballed into the lake using Vance as a diving board.

"_Why you little_-You'll pay for that!" He yelled.

Madeline resurfaced and squirted water out her mouth lika a fountain on Vance.

The Squire growled in annoyance.

Sofia detached herself from her brother's side and jumped into the lake.

Hugo saw this but decided to let it go. He knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"_I'm gonna_-" Vance muttered. He was still ranting about Madeline.

Hugo and James laughed as they prepared to dive. Hugo went first as James stayed a few more seconds to taunt Vance.

"_Welcome to my world _!" He shouted diving into the water. Maybe having sisters wasn't so bad.

By this time all of Royal Prep were in the lake.

**In the Stands**

Amber had woken up again and Jade had returned.

_**"ROYAL PREP IS NOW IN THE LAKE WITHOUT HESITATION! CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR JKA! I THINK THEIR A WEE BIT SWCARED~."**_

Everyone on the Royal prep side laughed.

The Princesses, Jade, and Ruby were discussing fashion when someone sat in the middle of their circle.

"_Princees Amber of Enchancia_! It's been a while." He stated.

Amber's eyes widened. "_**SALID**_?!" She exclaimed, her outburst catching the attention of everyone else.

King Roland's eyes widened too.

Jade gave Salid the once over. He was well buit for someone being thirteen going fourteen. He was about five foot eight. He had long spiky hair, Chocolate colored skin, and sky blue colored eyes. He was wearing an open black colored vest with no shirt. Six pack, _**not**_ that she was looking. More like **staring**. He wore loose baggy red colored pants with a black colored belt and he walked barefoot. _Hey don't look at her like that! _The other princesses were worse than her. Clio was drooling a bit until Amber discreetly pointed it out, and she compoased herself and wiped it away. Hildegard ,however, wasn't affected by Salid's presence. When he bowed to her she scoffed and turned away. Zandar chuckled and Jin poked him in the ribs with his elbow, but he was laughing as well.

"_Bitter_ _little thing_, aren't you?" Salid asked Hildegard, then turning to greet Jun.

Hildegard's face turned red with and she turned around. She threw her fan, and it hit Salid in the head hard.

Zandar and Jin couldn't hold in their laughther anymore. Frederick tried to cover their mouths, but they were laughing too hard. He soon found himself laughing as well.

Salid was secretly angry and wanted to put the haughty littke Princess in her place, but he decided against it. The true Princes of Thieves turned around to see a dark skinned girl having a hushed conversation with Princess Matilda. "Ahh. You must be Ruby." He stated.

All Princesses froze and all the Queens, Kings, and Princes burst out in laughter. Some even holding their sides.

Salid sported a confused look as he witnessed this.

**In the lake**

Hugo was swimming. _Man_, holding your breath, was harder than it looked. It was then he spotted a...mermaid. With a purple tail. When he looked closer, he noticed it was Sofia. He stared for a few minutes, shook his head, then turned around to see an angry looking James. Hugo rolled his eyes, and swam on. When he got far enough he spotted a drowning Vance. Hugo eyes widened and he proceeded to swim down to save him. But a huge golden door appeared before him. He decided that it was his test and quickly opened it. He was back at the shore of the lake.

"Stupid Girl." Vance stated. It was then his face broke out into a villainous smirk. He went over to Minimus and pulled out a few berries that were known to be poisonous.

"This should teach them." Vance stated. "And that cute princess who is his rider. She would be so sad~~~. -Fakes crying- Maybe I should _comfort _her?" He asked his teammates wagging his eyebrows.

It was then the vision ended and Hugo was back in the lake. He looked at the drowning Vance. It was the thought of Sofia that convinced him to save the pervert. They resurfaced, and Hugo threw Vance's body on the shore. He smiled. Vance hadn't completed his test in the lake. That should cripple their team. He looked at Minimus who appeared to be as healthy as a...well a horse. He chuckled for himself, as he walked over to Electra and petted her. At that moment he heard laughter. He turned to see Madeline playing with a...squirrell who looked really pissed. Hugo shook his head.

James was doing fairly well. He had trained well for this part. He could hold his breath for ten minutes. He looked around. It was then a huge golden door appeared before him. He entered it. He then foung himself on the balcony of the palace in the Kingdom of theives. He turned to see Salid.

"Hey Salid!" James called.

Salid didn't react.

James "Ahh"'d and realized this was a vision.

"_Salid_~." A female voice called.

Salid turned around and embraced the female. The girls was dark skinned and was wearing the female version of his attire.

This older version of Salid and Ruby walked back into the palace together.

"Maid!" Salid called. "Prepare our room!"

James stood there on the balcony. It was then a floating scroll appeared before him.

**Kill Prince Salid**

_**Yes No**_

James wasn't a selfish prince. He knew if this was to be the future, killing Salid would result in Ruby being miserable. In this future she was happy. He wouldn't take that from her.

A quill appeared in front of him and he circled "No".

It was then a burst of air shot him out of the lake before he knew it. He landed on the shore with a huge thud. He shook his head and looked up to see Hugo smirking at him.

"**Not. A. Word**." James stated.

Hugo just chuckled.

"_Bite me_." He stated.

At the moment, Sofia was staring at the man in the black cloak again. He gave her the same offer he did earlier.

"**I. Told. You. No**." Sofia stated slowly.

"Even if it means she will take the life of someone you love?" He asked.

Sofia hesitated but nodded her head.

The man seemed to be impresses, then he dissapeared. Sofia's body then turned human again, and the pain from her injury came back. She swam back up and surfaced. Hugo grabbed her hand and helped her to shore. Sofia looked at the unconcious Vance ad gave Hugo and James stern looks. The y gave the PRincess exasperated looks.

"_Why?~~~~~~~~" _James whined.

Hugo groaned, but dived back into the lake anyway, and James did also.

A few minutes, they esurfaced with Anthony, Peter, and Vaughn.

James shook his body ans stomped up to Sofia. "**There!" **He stated. "_You happy?"_

Sofia beamed and nodded her head while James groaned.

_**A/N: R&R Please**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mirror of Truth

_**A/N:**_

_**Wherevergirl- Hahaha. Funny. Thx and here's more XD**_

_**Guest- Thank you**_

_**B.E.A- Thanks, and i'm not really good with action scenes, so i'm happy you liked the intesity.**_

_**Animeroxz-Thanks XD here's ur new update**_

_**Pokemonfan- Thanks :)**_

**Chapter 5: The Mirror of Truth**

**In the stands**

The girls were talking in hushed tones behind their fans (For Ruby her hand). Amber glanced at Ruby. "I have spares if you want one." She stated. "STEWARD!"

As soon as she said it, a man in a fancy suit kneeled at her feet, and produced a golden box. When he opened it, several fans of different designs and colors was inside.

Amber picked it up and held it to Ruby. "Choose one, I don't mind." She stated.

As Ruby was choosing, Amber glanced at Jade. "You too Jade." She stated.

Jade, who was in deep conversation with Desmond, laughed. "No thanks, i'm good." she stated, turning back to Desmond.

Amber lifted one eyebrow. "Well, there's one here if you want one." She stated.

Jun giggled.

"_They _seem to be getting along." Maya stated.

Amber laughed behind her fan then turned back to Ruby. "Have you decided yet?" She asked.

Ruby put her finger to her chin in thought. "I choose...this one." She stated picking up a red fan with golden flowers all over it. She took the handle and opened the fan.

"Like you've been doing it all your life." Amber stated proudly with a giggle.

"Girls, stop stalling." Clio stated behind her fan. "We all know who we want to talk about."

All the girls turned to look at Prince Salid.

Jun swooned.

"He _is _handsome, isn't he?" Maya stated.

Leena purred while Hildegard rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Hildy." Amber stated. "Even you have to admit he's handsome."

The girls turned around and started,again, to talk in hushed tones behind their fans.

**XD**

Zandar watched as the girls turned back around and the Kings and Queens engaged in a conversation about politics. He also caught Jun staring at Salid.

"You've made quite the impression Prince Salid." Zandar stated nodding his head towards the girls.

The Prince laughed as he watched Jun quickly go back to talking in hushed tones.

"So Salid, how do you know who Ruby is?" Frederick asked causing the rest of the princes to look at him.

Salid sported a look of confusion. "Is she not close with James?" He asked.

It was Frederick's turn to look confused.

"You mean them being friends?" Zandar asked.

Salid nodded his head. "I make it my buisiness to know the people my enemy is closest with." He stated as if it was completely normal. "She is one of the closest friends to his sister Sofia right?"

Zandar laughed. "Correct. She is also close to James, but they only talk about-"

"Famous Pirates and different flowers." Salid finished. "Also Ruby has a secret admirer, yes?"

Zandar lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Suddenly they heard a thud. The princes turned around to see Jade on the floor laughing behind them. However, she was making a futile attept to mask her laughter by putting her hand over her mouth. The girl only laughed harder instead.

They watched as Amber and Ruby walked over to her, picked her up by the arms, and dragged her away.

"Excuse her." Amber stated.

As Jade was being dragged away, Desmond joined the princes in conversation.

"Get bored of dance talk?" Zandar asked, causing the other princes to laugh.

Desmond rolled his eyes."No, Amber just called some sort of meeting." he stated shrugging his shoulders. The princes once again turned their attention towards the girls. They watched as Hildegard faked a swoon, and the girls laughed. Ruby stood in front of Jade and started to do an irish step. The tomboy pushed her away and Ruby laughed and curtsied to her. This action caused all the princesses to laugh. The princes continued to watch as Jade's face turned red, and she pointed at Hildegard. The proud Princess choked on the tea she was drinking, and she proceeded to deny something. Amber laughed and pointed at Jun who turned as red as a rose and hid behind her fan. This caused the girls to laugh. It was then Ruby spotted them looking.

"If you want to know, I can tell you want we're talking about!" She called.

The village girl was immediately yanked to the ground, her mouth being covered by the other princesses.

"Well at least now we have confirmation." Salid stated with a chuckle.

Zandar and Frederick laughed.

_**"AND ROYAL PREP ARRIVES FIRST AT THE MIRROR OF TRUTH!"**_

**Mirror of Truth**

Sofia stared in amazement at the huge crystal mirror in front of her. It was at least a thousand feet tall. She looked back at her brother.

Madeline was in awe of it too. "So...sparkly..." She stated in a trance.

Hugo admired the craftmanship of it. And how the light danced of the crystal mirror gracefully making it look like it was dipped in a light coat of glitter and made of stained glass.

"So we just look in it?" Sofia asked standing beside Hugo.

"I guess." James stated glaring at Hugo. "You first."

Hugo rolled his eyes, but went first anyway. The Prince stepped in front of mirror looking at his reflection. Suddenly everything melted around him leaving him in a huge white room. He watched in amazement as a scene appeared before him. It was a farm boy with blonde hair and freckles. He had blue eyes and was a lanky fellow. And very dirty. Not the lifestyle he would choose. He watched as the scene around him changed to the entrance of a dark tower. Hugo jumped as the boy he saw from before suddenly appear in front of him.

"Tell me Hugo." The boy stated. "Who do you love?"

Hugo sported a look of confusion. Suddenly the scene changed again. He was now in a dark room, with one light. And it was above a table with a vial on it.

"Do you even _believe _in love?" Asked the boy from behind him, making Hugo jump and turn around.

The scene changed to one of the halls in his castle. He watched as the scene played in front of him. A little boy and his big brother were in the library. The eldest reading a book on a number of ways Great kings have defeated their enemies. The youngest was reading a fairytale. If he remembered correctly, the book was named the Prince and the Pauper. He remembered how he loved the book. Hugo watched as the scene changed to their castle's stables. The eldest was testing out his first real horse, while the yougest was in the corner reading. The young boy glanced up to see his father, uncles, and Grandfather's praising him. The scene switched to a year later, when the youngest tested out his first real horse. He kept falling, and his father, uncles and grandfather scolded him. His mother stated that a man should know how to ride his horse properly. The scene switched to a few years before that, when the boy was no more than three. The youngest watched the mother play with his elder brother for hours, and when she was done, she put the youngest down for a nap. The scene switched back to the eldest getting his first real horse and the mother stating how proud she was. The scene then switched to six months later in their castle's improved library. The youngest and eldest were asked by their teacher to recite all the history they knew about their kingdom. The eldest talked about his father's acheivement's, uncles' acheivements, and grandfather's acheivements. The younger prince stated the laws that were made, the state of the economy and how it came to be that way, the kingdom's judicial system, it's agriculture, and the purpose of mines and the condition of its miners. The teacher looked impressed while the eldest looked irritated. The scene switched to dinner later that night, when the teacher was giving his report. When the teacher talked about what the eldest knew about the history of his kingdom, the mother and father nodded in approval. When the teacher talked about what the youngest knew about his kingdom, the mother asked the youngest what about it's relations with other kingdoms, and the structure of it's army. The father stated that every prince should know at least that. However the youngest did know that, he just hadn't thought to mention it. He stood up and recited what his mother previously pointed out, only to have her tell him not to show off. The scene then changed quickly to every one of the eldest's durby races, And how the mother was in the crowd cheering him on. The scene showed The youngest first piano recital and first race. Both of which she wasn't there. It then showed every one of his races. All of which she wasn't there. The scene then showed their castles throne room, and how the father was walking with the eldest. Giving him pointers for when he becomes king. While the youngest only had lessons and books to teach him how to be a proper prince.

The boy stepped from behind Hugo. "Do you even know _how _to love something?" He asked. "Your family sure didn't teach you."

Hugo watched as the scene changed again to Royal Prep's stables, months before the race for the flying crown. He watched as the nine year old him taunted Sofia and James. Hugo turned to look at the farm boy. "Who are you?" He asked.

The boy smiled and looked him in the eye. "Are you afraid you will never feel the joys of love?" he asked.

Hugo groaned in annoyance. "Answer _my _question, I answer yours." he stated.

"Answer mine first." The boy replied.

Hugo sighed. "No." He stated. "I'm not afraid, because I never thought about it."

"So you don't think about it because you're afraid there's not a girl out there for you?" The boy asked.

"No, we had a deal." He stated pointing a finger at the boy.

The boy laughed. "Daniel, my name's Daniel." He stated. "Danny for short."

"This mirror is supposed to show if their is any good in us." Hugo stated. "Why are you and I having a coversation?" he asked.

Danny chuckled. "There's more to this mirror than that." He stated. "But that's the basics. And we are having a conversation because of...well, its not just for the heck of it I assure you."

Hugo and Danny started to circle eachother.

"Are you afraid that you won't fall in love?" Danny asked.

"I already gave you my answer to that." Hugo replied fustrated.

"And now that I've asked you, and you've thought about it, Are you afraid?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Hugo stated. "Honestly."

"Okay." Danny replied. "Do you think there's a girl out there for you?"

"Maybe." Hugo stated. "What is the point of this?"

"There's no use in hiding anything from me Hugo." Danny stated.

"Yes, Maybe, Probably." Hugo replied. "Again what is the point of this?"

Danny sighed, and then the scene around them changed to Royal Prep's cafeteria.

Hugo watched as him, a few days ago, refuse Vivian's offer to join the group. And a little after when he declined Sofia's offer to train with him.

"They were really worried about you." Danny stated pointing at the images of Sofia and Vivian. "Especially Sofia."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Why are we talking?" He asked. "Like you said, What I know about the mirror are the basics. But the stuff that usually happens in here, have something to do with the peron that's looking in it. You have nothing to do with me."

"Ah." Danny stated pointing a finger at Hugo. "But I do. You will meet me soon. That's if you make the right decisions. Love is not unreachable my friend. Now answer my question truthfully."

"No." Hugo stated. "You happy?"

"Yes." Danny replied. "You see Hugo, you will meet me. I am proof that love will not be unreachable for you. One thing, after today, you might wanna study up on how to tell the fake object apart from the real object." he pointed out, patting Hugo on the shoulder.

It was then the scene before him melted away, along with Danny, and he found himself on the other side of the crystal mirror at the entrance of the maze with Electra. When his senses came back to him, he heard Sofia's worried voice on the other side of the mirror. Figuring she wouldn't hear him, even if he yelled, Hugo mounted Electra and flew as high as he was able to. The prince went in his boot and took out his dagger. He motioned for Electra to try and fly higher, and she did, but only a few more feet. Hugo threw his dagger in the air. He watched as it dissapeared in thin air.

Sofia jumped when the dagger fell with a thud behind her. She picked it up and gave a sigh of relief.

"Ooh can I go next?" Madeline asked jumping up and down. "Pleeeeaase."

"Fine." Sofia stated giving her a hug. When Madeline approached the mirror, the older princess turned to her brother. "You think she's gonna be okay?" she asked.

James turned to his little sister and gave her a straight face. "She'll be able to handle it. Trust me." He stated, closing the matter.

**Back in the royal box**

_**"AND HUGO IS THE FIRST TO PASS THE MIRROR'S TEST! LOOKS LIKE NEXT UP IS PRINCESS MADELINE! AND SHE PASSES IN FLYING COLORS! SHE IS NOW ON THE OTHER SIDE WITH HUGO!"**_

At the moment the girls were still talking in hushed tones. The topics, for now, was Ruby's SA.

"So, do you guys think its him?" Jade asked.

Ruby, who was quiet for this whole part of their conversation, sighed. Salid was indeed handsome. But could he be her admirer? Somehow Ruby was in serious doubt. She smiled as she thought about all the love letters she got from her SA. She remembered in one he talked about how she reminded him of roses, and another one about how she was his Ruby in an emerald case, resting on a velvet bed. He also talked about how when he was ready to tell her who he was, he would give her an emerald neckalace, and a ruby cut into the shape of a rose. She silently swooned, unaware of the hands that were waving in her face.

"Girls." Leena stated. "I think we lost her."

"It means she's thinking of her admirer." Jade stated. "I mean I would to, if the dude wrote sweet things to me as he does for her."

"What's the latest?" Jun asked.

Runy swooned while Jade laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Its a letter about him ranting about why people alway say Roses are Red, and Violets are blue, when they are really purple." Jade stated.

Amber laughed. "Then he and James might get along." She stated. "I remeber two years ago someone recited a poem that began with those two lines, and he lost it. He recited a poem of his own then."

It was at this moment Zandar joined the conversation, by sitting himself in between Hildegard and Clio.

"May we help you?" Hildegard asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I just overheard-"

"Evesdropping." Hildegard stated.

"Like I was saying." Zandar continued. "Princess Amber if you don't mind, can I recite that poem."

Amber laughed and nodded.

Zandar proceeded to stand up and place himself in the middle of the girls cirlce.

_"Roses are Red_

_Here's something new_

_Violets are Purple_

_Not freaking Blue_

_I'm tired of hearing _

_The same wrong information _

_All the time_

_If you start your poem with _

_The words Violets are Blue again_

_I'll hit you in the mouth so hard_

_You won't be able to ryhme._

_Yes, Roses are Red_

_But Violets are not Blue_

_Different Color_

_I think different hue_

_Say Violets are Blue again_

_And your eye will turn that color_

_If you can't find something to rhyme with "Roses are Red"_

_Telling it to me, Don't even bother_

_Rose are Red_

_Violets are Purple_

_Roses also can be Pink_

_Before you say _

_Violets are Blue to me again_

_You better stop and THINK"_

(I know it's elementary, but bear with me.)

Amber laughed while Jade rolled her eyes.

Hildegard laughed. Although the poem was elementary.. It was really funny.

_**"OH MY! WHAT'S THIS?! IT SEEMS PRINCE JAMES AND SOFIA ARE HAVING A LITTLE ARGUMENT ON WHO SHOULLD GO NEXT! -Laughs- AND IT LOOKS LIKE PRINCESS SOFIA IS WINNING! MEANWHILE, APPARENTLY BORED, PRINCE HUGO AND PRINCESS MADELINE HAVE DECIDED TO PLAY A GAME OF CARDS. ON ANOTHER NOTE, LOOKS LIKE THE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY ARE HAVING PROBLEMS! IT APPEARS SQUIRE ANTHONY IS TRYING TO ENCOURAGE HIS TEAM TO...FORFEIT?!"**_

**Mirror of Truth**

"_Seriously _James!" Sofia shouted. "I'm not a baby!"

"You're my _**BABY **_sister." He pointed out.

For the next few minutes, brother and sister proceeded to glare at eachother. Sofia's eyes were starting to burn, so she gave an annoyed sigh, and went next. James had a cocky look on his face and Sofia stuck her tongue out at him. She turned and looked at the mirror. She gasped as everything around her melted, and she was left in an empty white room.

"Hello, again Princess." A voice stated.

Sofia turned again to see the man in the cloak. She immediately knew why he was here.

"I've said it twice already." She stated in annoyance. "**NO**."

The man let out a low chuckle and produced a long staff from his cloak. Sofia gave it the once over. It was pure gold, the top was shaped like the head of a cobra, and it's eyes were rubies. Something about that staff reminded her of something, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Trust me Princess, This girl will ruin your life." He stated. "Might as well take this chance and get rid of her."

"No." Sofia stated, more determined than before. Something about this man frightened her and made her body go into a fighting stance.

The man put his left hand up in surrender. "_Ok, ok_." He stated. "No need for violence Princess."

And with a gust of black wind, he was gone.

Sofia gasped as the scene around her began to change. When everything settled, Sofia found herself at a farm. She spotted a farm boy with blonde hair and freckles. He had blue eyes and was a bit on the skinny side. He was also covered in dirt. The boy looked her way, but telling from the way he looked, Sofia knew he couldn't see her. He was loading hay into a cart.

"Danny!" A voice called.

Sofia turned, only for a girl to pass through her body. Sofia shivered at the weirdness and turned back around. The girl had curly red hair, Blue eyes, and a heart shaped face. She was well built. Sofia watched she tackled the boy to the floor with a hug. The couple appeared to be no more than sixteen. They rolled and tumbled in the dirt, throwing hay at eachother. After that they started a very animated conversation. Sofia smiled. They looked so happy. She watched as the boy's expression became relaxed and doe- eyed. Apparently he was in love with this girl. And they looked very happy together. Sofia laughed.

It was then the girl's body jolted upward and she quickly turned her head Sofia's way. Sofia was surprised by this. Could the girl see her? She looked at the boy. He was now frozen in time. She turned to look bacvk at the girl, but she wasn't there. Suddenly she appeared inches from her face. Sofia screamed and fell back. The girl's eyes turned black, and her skin red. Suddenly Sofia felt an intense pain, and she blacked out.

**Other side of the mirror**

Hugo was playing a game of cards with Madeline, losing pathetic, when he heard a thud. He turned to see Sofia unconcious on the ground. He ran to her aid.

Madeline noticed this and ran to her sister. Even though she was only five, she understood something was very wrong. "Sofia, please wake up." She stated. "Sofia it isn't nap time yet. Sofia!"

**At the lake**

Anthony was rubbing his temples to clam his nerves. His team members were complete idiots. Complete backstabbing, vile, evil minded idiots. Anthony had enough sense to know if they went to the mirror, they would not make it. There was no way it would have let the rest of his idiotic team through. But the idiots were determined to go, saying stupid lies like junior knights are to brave to give up and its no way the mirror won't let them through. Anthony rolled his eyes only to get a right hook from Vance.

"_We are __**advancing**_." Vance stated firmly, as he and the others mounted their horses. They left anthony in the dust. His horse, as vain as the others, neighed in agreement with Vance. Anthony slammed his fist on the ground in prideful fustration.

**Mirror of Truth**

James held his head in pain.

**In another box**

Iridella watched the race in interest. She cringed when she saw one of the JKA riders punch his own partner. It was then the crystal ball changed focus to James. Iridella's eyes widened.

**"SOFIA PASSES NTHE TEST AND IS NOW ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MIRROR! TOO BAD SHE'S UNCONCIOUS. OH- WHAT IS GOING ON WITH PRICE JAMES?! IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S TRANSFORMING!"**

**In the normal royal box/stands**

Salid watched in interest as his rival for life fell to the ground in pain while his sister, friends, and mother expressed words and gestures of worry. They watched as he grew at least two feet taller, His outfit changed, His hair grow longer, and his skin turn blue. His outfit now consisted of loose jade green pants, with a dark blue sash as a belt. He had no shirt.

As funny as it was, Salid rolled his eyes at some of the girls in the stand, who were swooning, Despite the unnatural transformation. Everyone watched as James slowly got up. Salid notices his eyes turned black.

**In James' Mind**

James was suffocating. The black wind was taking his oxygen. From behind the wind, he could see a man in a black cloak. He also can see an magical image of him transforming.

**Mirror of Truth**

This new James unsheathed his sword, and with mighty effort; he striked at the mirror. The mirror cracked. New James watched as the crack grew, and stretched to the top of the mirror. The mirror than broke and started to crash, thus trapping Sofia, Hugo, and Madeline in the maze with no way out.

**In the Stands**

Salid laid back in his chair. "_Damn_." He stated.

_**"SIT BACK AND RELAX EVERYONE, CAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GONNA BE HERE FOR A WHILE. THE MIRROR WILL FIX ITSELF, BUT I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS. UNTIL IT'S REGINERATED, THE REST OF THE ROYAL PREP TEAM ARE STUCK IN THE MAZE WITH NO WAY OUT. AND IN WORST NEWS, THE RIDERS OF THE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY ARE CHARGING BLINDLY RIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLEFIELD."**_

Suddenly everyone heard a beast's battle cry.

_**A/N: Hoped you guys like that XD please R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6: Greecian Features

_**A/N: Well here's another chapter, I think you guys will like it. We got some interesting characters coming in this time. I would like to take this time to ask if you want a certain princess to make an appearance in future chapters, feel free to put it in your review.**_

_**BEA- Yes, Jafar! bet you didn't see that comin XD**_

_**Wherever Girl- Thanks, and yes it is Jafar. All questions will be answered in due time. But, if you want a hint: look back at Danny's conversation with Hugo, and pay close attention to the new characters.**_

_**AnonymousCracker- Jafar just happened XD. Thanks.**_

_**Animeroxz- Ur welcome and thank you. Here's ur update.**_

_**Walnutrose- Here's ur update you requsted XD**_

_**Guest 1- Thank you. And how?**_

_**Guest 2- Here's the next chapter. I hope u like it.**_

**Chapter 6: Arabian Nights Meet Enchancian moons With Godlike Greecian Features**

**In the Stands/ Royal Boxes**

Ruby watched James transformation in horror. As did Amber, King Roland, and Queen Maria.

Zandar watched the transformation in interest.

"What's going on with James?" Jade asked.

"If I had to guess, someone took over his body, and is trying to destroy James soul, and take his body for theirselves." Salid stated.

"Like a Hyacinth flower." Ruby stated.

Everyone but Salid and Zandar looked at her in confusion.

"James dislikes Hyacinths beacuse their petals look like tentacles to him." Ruby explained. "Tentacles that will reach out and take the one you love away from you. Even though a Blue Hyacinth represents sincerity."

"While the Hyacinth flower symbolizes sport or play." Salid stated.

"He also despises the legend, or story if you will, behind the birth of the flower." Ruby stated. "Its pretty sad."

"Two gods fought over one man. The first god was teaching the man how to throw a discus. In a jealous rage, the second god used the wind to throw it back, and it struck the man in the head." Salid stated.

"From his blood grew a flower, which the first god named after him." Ruby finished. "How does a guy like you know about flowers?" She asked walking to Salid's side.

"In our annual competition, one of the rounds is for James and I to name as many flowers as possible within a minute. We also have to state the origin of the flower." Salid explained.

"Annual competion, huh?" Ruby stated pulling up a chair.

"Oh it is already that time?" Frederick asked.

"How can you people sit here and talk so casually?!" Amber exclaimed. "Sofia, Hugo and Madeline are stuck in that maze with that Centaur, and James-"

_**"Will be fine," **_Zandar, Salid, and Ruby stated at the same time.

"So will Sofia." Ruby stated getting up. She walked over to Amber and held her hand. "Sofia is a strong girl, Amber. And so is Madeline. What good will it do for them to know that we're here worrying and stressing ourselves? Nothing. We just have to beleive in them, ok? Deep breaths."

Amber inhaled then exhaled. "Okay, i'll take you on your word." She said.

Ruby smiled and sat back down.

"So Salid?" Zandar asked.

"Yes?"

"What's this year's competition line up?" Zandar asked.

Salid smiled. He and Zandar didn't get along. He wondered why he was hiding it this year. He was being awfully polite.

"Well, First is the simple race around the castle, The flower contest thing I explained to the maiden Ruby, a variety of sports tournaments, cooking contest, and then finally the dance contest."

"Which we've heard you've won all the time." Jade stated.

Salid gave her the once over. She was quite tomboyish. "Yes, I have." he stated smugly.

Jade made a face. She didn't like Salid after all. Not one bit. She went over to Ruby and whispered something in her ear. This gained the interests of both Princesses and Princes. Jade than proceeded to walk over to Amber and whisper something in her ear.

"I know you can, but can she?" Amber asked.

Ruby gave a haughty laugh. "Course I can." She stated.

"But Sofia-"

"Was more into making things than playing." Jade stated. "She liked to enjoy the simple things, but she always had to work when the funnest things came around."

"Given, now shes almost as good as _Jade_." Ruby stated.

Jade rolled her eyes.

_"How hard can it possibly be?" _Ruby asked.

"_**You have no idea.**_" Amber stated smirking and lifting one of her eyebrows.

**In The Maze**

Sofia was panicking. What was going on? Was James alright? Why did the mirror break? Were they trapped forever?

While Sofia was panicking, Madeline had decided to take her a little nap on the soft grass.

It was then they heard a beasts battle cry.

However, Sofia wasn't worried about that at the moment. It was then Hugo grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Whatever is going on, I'm pretty sure that stubborn brother of yours is fine. I'm did some studying up on the mirror. If its broken it will fix itself but it will take a while. Its best that we use that time to, apparently what you are planning, make friends with the Centaur, and make it through this maze. ok?"

She gave him a weak smile and nodded.

Hugo released her and turned toward the sleeping todler. "Wake up little princess." He stated only to be shoved violently to the ground. Hugo growled. Sofia put a hand on his shoulder. "Let her sleep." She stated. "Besides it will be easier for us and faster if we do. No chasing her around."

Hugo sighed and nodded.

**Outside the Mirror of Truth**

Anthony was expecting to see the Mirror of Truth anytime now, telling from the speed they were flying. He glared at the back of the heads of Vaughn, Peter, and Vance. One day, he would get his revenge. But was he saw was a dmolishe pile of Crystal. Things seemed to go in slow motion after that. He watched as Vance's body went in flames, and how Peter was sent flying.

Vaughn tried to turn his horse around and run, but he was jerked of it and slammed into the ground.

When his senses came back, Anthony immediately hid him and his horse behind one of the boulders. He risked a peek, and saw a blue skinned monster. If he didn't know any better, he would mistake him for Prince James of Enchancia. I took a closer look and my eyes widened. It **WAS** the Prince.

James suddenly turned my way and I quickly hid myself back behind the boulder. _"Oh this is not good." _I muttered.

**In James Mind**

_It was hard you know? _Keeping his conciousness while his oxygen was being taken away. Through the black wind, James glared at his psychic invader. The man had made himself a throne the color of ebony. He was now taking joy of controlling whatever monster he had turned him into, and patiently waiting for James to pass out. The man looked at him. James had to point out his creepy Goatee. The man sighed in annoyance.

"This all would be much easier on both of us if you just give up." The man stated.

James glared at him.

"Fine." The man stated. "I guess you just need some further convincing. Resistence is futile."

With that he dissapeared.

**In The Maze**

Hugo, who had decided to carry Madeline on his back since the toddler was utterly impossible to wake up when sleeping, worked his way through the maze with Sofia. She had calmed down considerably, but Hugo could still tell she was worried.

"For the millonth time Sof-" Hugo didn't get to finish his sentence, seeing as he was knocked to the side with Madeline slamming into a wall and breaking it.

Sofia rushed to their side, quickly laying Madeline's head in her lap, and putting two fingers on Hugo's neck, searching for a pulse. She found one.

Sofia sighed in relief, only to be snatched from her position and lifted the air by a big blue hand.

_"Well, what do we have here?" _The centaur asked.

When Sofia came to her senses she glared at the Cantaur. **"I am Princess Sofia of Enchancia, and I order you to release me." **She stated, putting up an act. _Basically she just acted like her older sister._

The Centaur chuckled. "You're cute." He stated pulling Sofia's face closer to his.

Sofia tried in vain to push it away but he was to strong. The centaur just laughed.

Suddenly the centaur was slammed into the ground and Sofia was thrown in the air. Thankfully she was caught by a red-headed man in a toga.

"Nice to meet you Princess Sofia." The man stated. "Hmm...you think after last time, you would've learned your lesson Nessus."

Sofia quickly ran over to check on Madeline and Hugo. The centaur stood up from the rubble and growled. He and the red-headed man proceeded to fight. Sofia watched in amazement."

"No need to worry about him Princess Sofia." A familiar voice stated.

"The gods know Wonder Boy here needs the exercise." Another voice stated. But this one was not familiar.

Sofia quickly turned around to see Princess Jasmine with a woman beside her. This woman had long brown hair.

"Princess Jasmine!" Sofia exclaimed, running to give the woman a hug. She turned to her friend. "And~-"

"Megara." The woman introduced. "But my friends call me Meg."

Sofia smiled and gave the woman a big hug. _"What are you-" _the woman managed to get out, but Soffia hugged her tighter.

_"Isn't that sweet." _The red-headed man stated with a chuckle.

"_**Okay, this is totally unnecessary**_." Meg stated, gently pushing the young princess away.

Suddenly Jasmine and Meg got serious. Jasmine put her hands on Sofia's shoulders. "Normally, Sofia." She stated. "Since this is a competition, which you need to win for yourself, you wouldn't recieve any help from your amulet."

"But then if my Amulet didn't call-?"

"I'm afraid we had no choice." Meg stated. "You are in danger, child. And so is everyone else. Especially your brother."

"James?" Sofia asked.

Jasmine and Meg nodded their heads.

"Yes." Jasmine stated. "Tell me Sofia. Have you met a man with a long staff with the head of a cobra. Whose eyes are rubies?"

Sofia's eyes widened and she nodded her head.

Jasmine and Meg looked at eachother and suddenly tensed.

"Listen Sofia we have to-"

Princess Jasmine's sentence was interrupted with a scream.

**In The Stands/Royal Boxes**

At the moment the crystal ball was focused on Squire Anthony's fight with James. He was surprsingly fairing very well.

Ruby watched the race anxiously. She was really worried for him, but she knew it wouldn't do any good to sit there worrying. Suddenly something caught her eye. A blue Hyacinth, resting peacefully on the corner of the balcony. Ruby stood up from her seat and walked towards it.

Salid and Zandar, who were in a discussion with the princesses and the princes about the race, looked up and watched Ruby in curiosity. They spotted the flower.

"Now where did _that _come from?" Zandar asked.

Suddenly they heard a loud commotion. Everyone turned their heads to see an Agrabanian man talking animatedly with the kings and queens.

_"Is that?" _Cleo asked.

_**"Prince Aladdin." **_Salid and Zandar stated in awe.

"And telling from the worried looks of our parents and company." Hildegard informed. "He doesn't bring good news."

The group watched as the kings and queens talked in hushed tones with Prince Aladdin. While he was talking, Aladdin gave his surroundings a once over. Suddenly his eyes widened.

**"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" **He stated running towards the end of the balcony.

Everyone turned to see Ruby, and her index finger one inch away from touching the Hyacinith.

To Zandar, things went in slow motion. Ruby turned to look at Prince Aladdin as the petals of the flower grew and wrapped theirselves around Ruby's torso. She was violently pulled into the center of the flower.

When his senses came back, Zandar joined the other Princes and Kings in trying to destroy the flower, unsheathing his sword. He heard the panicked cries of the people in the stands once they noticed what was happening. How the queens took sudden action, and proceeded to make sure the Princesses and the villagers got out safely.

Ruby screamed as the fuzz in the center of the flower stung her, and the petals close up. Suddenly she lost consciousness.

Prince Aladdin, The Kings, and The other Princes weren't fairing well. The vines, that had suddenly grew from the flower, had gotten rid of their swords and knocked them all to the ground. Zandar looked at Prince Aladdin. "What's going on?!" Zandar exclaimed.

Prince Aladdin looked at him, and was about to answer. Unfortunately he was interrupted by a sudden lightning strike and the sky turning red. Suddenly at the edge of the balcony, where Ruby was trapped in the flower, a swirl of black wind appeared slowly revealing the form of a man.

Once fully revealed, the man looked at Prince Aladdin and smiled.

"Jafar!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Let her go!"

The man cackled. "Now why would I do that?" he asked. "She is to be my new queen."

Aladdin glared at the sorcerer. "What do you want Jafar?!" he shouted.

Jafar rubbed his goatee as if he was in thought. "_Let's see_." He stated. _"World domination, control of agrabah, infinate power, and to see your head on a spike. _Anyways, I would like to talk, but I have a schedule to keep." With that, the sorcerere dissapeared, along with Ruby.

**Back in the Maze**

Sofia was in full panic mode now. That scream from before was Ruby.

"Where is James?" Madeline asked.

"Madeline, not now please." Sofia stated.

Jasmine picked up the little toddler and tickled her. "Meg, would you mind watching Madeline?"

"But I-"

"Let's play!" Madeline exclaimed jumping into the woman's arms.

"Don't like children." Meg finished gently pushing the little girl away.

At the moment Princess Jasmine was helping Sofia attend to the ugly bruise on the back of Hugo's (who was passed out) head, while Hercules was enjoying the site of Madeline driving Meg absolutely insane. Sofia told them all about her encounter with the man in the black cloak.

"What's happening?" Sofia asked Jasmine.

The Princess sighed. "Well, Jafar is an evil sorcerer from Agrabah. He has tried many times to kill Aladdin and I. He is the man you met. Days ago he attacked Thebes of all places. The home of Hercules and Meg." She stated. "I'm more concerned about the person he wanted you to kill. Did he say?"

"No." Sofia stated shaking her head. "Just that she will ruin my life, take away everything I love, and be the death of me."

Hercules, who had walked over from the scene of Madeline riding on Meg's neck, sat down beside them. "What about your vision in the mirror?" He asked. "Usually it shows you visions of the future."

Sofia shook her head. "My vision wasn't one from the future." She stated. "It was just of a young country couple." Suddenly Sofia cringed.

Jasmine gave her a concerned look while Hercules a thoughtful one.

"What happened at the end of your vision?" He asked.

Sofia gave him a frightened look. "Her eyes turned black and her skin another color." She informed. "She suddenly appeared in front of me. I felt unbearable pain and looked down to see a dagger in my heart. After that I passed out."

Hercules and Jazmine shared a look. "Then something tells me, Jafar was sincere in his offer." Hercules replied. "This person he offered to kill for you must be a new partner of his who wants to destroy you. Apparently their plan must've been so horrible even Jafar felt sorry for you."

"Either way, this is very troubling." Jasmine stated. "If that is the case, and someone wants Sofia dead, then she has to be protected."

"But _why _go through the trouble of altering the race or Jafar contacting Sofia?" Meg, who had finally freed herself from Madeline's graps, asked. "**Get off~~**" She cried as Madeline latched to her leg.

"Hey!" Madeline exclaimed. _"I wasn't done with you yet."_

Meg looked at Hercules. _**"And you wonder why I don't want children." **_She stated causing Hercules to laugh.

"I don't know." Jasmine stated.

"Perhaps Jafar's new partner wants Sofia to know of the plan, just to mess with her head?" Hercules suggested.

"All this is fine, but what about Ruby?" Sofia asked. "I know my best friend, and that wasn't a normal scream. That was an _**'I'm gonna die!'**_ scream. And James, and wait-_altering _the race?"

"The race is highly gaurded, _**including **_the stables." Jasmine stated.

Sofia's eyes widened and she turned to look at Madeline who had a handful of Meg's hair, and was now force-braiding it.

Hercules rubbed his chin in thought. "I think Jafar's plan is to completely take over James's body, and use it to kill you, then afterwards put James back in control to live with the guilt the rest of his life." He stated.

**"What?!" **Sofia exclaimed.

_"HERCULES!" _Jasmine exclaimed.

"_**Don't make her more stressed out than she already is, You Idiot!"**_ Meg shouted.

"_Sorry_." Herculese stated still in thought. "But you said your friend's scream was an 'I'm goona die!' Scream. If that's the case, Jafar might have took her."

_**"WHAT?!" **_Sofia asked, now completely paying no attention to Hugo.

**"HERCULES!" **Jasmine scolded.

"But why would he take her?" The demi-god pondered. Suddenly they heard another scream. By the same girl, but on a different level.

Sofia shot up and looked towards the direction of the scream. "Now that was an _**'I'm in serious pain here!'**_ scream. What's happening?" She asked.

Jasmine gently laid Hugo's head in the grass and took Sofia by the shoulders. "_**You need to calm down.**_" She stated. "It isn't doing anyone any good."

Sofia sighed and calmed down. "So what do we do?" she asked.

"If that's the case, Jafar might plan on making Ruby his lover." Hercules stated.

Sofia screamed.

Meg and Jasmine turned sharply to the demi-god. _**"HER-CU-LES!"**_

**Unknown**

"I didn't remember this _**girl **_part of the plan." The mistress stated, pointing to the girl who was chained to the wall. Her hands and legs, hanging thirty feet.

Jafar laughed. "Calm down." He stated. "Apparently that boy has more mental strength then I thought. Seeing her this way should break his spirit. Apparently he's in love with the girl.

Ruby's eyes fluttered and opened. She was in a geted and golden room. When she tried to move she couldn't. She noticed she was chained to one of the walls. She had a killer head-ache and _what was with her outfit?!_

_**(She is wearing an outfit similar to Jasmine's when she was captured by Jafar, only it's orange, not red.)**_

Ruuby was trying desperately to keep awake, when she became aware of voices. She looked down to see a girl in a dark green cloak, and a man with a golden staff, its head shaped like a Cobra's.

"_Apparently he's in love with the girl." _She heard the man say.

_**Love**_? Ruby wondered. Suddenly her world went dark again.

**Outside**

Amber though she was worried before? pfft, _hell __**she was having a full on panic attack now**_! Kahlid and Cleo were trying hard to calm her down, While Zandar, Hildegard, and Salid were trying to stop Jade from going back and, in her words, "_Giving that creep a piece of her mind."._

Queen Miranda and the others were focusing on calming the citizens.

Suddenly lightening striked again sending the villagers into a panic. Miranda groaned in fustration. _"Cue the lightening."_ She muttered, annoyed.

"_**Jade please! Be sensible!" **_Zandar exclaimed. He was in charge of holding her left leg.

"_How about I go punch some sense into that so called sorcerer instead?_!" Jade shouted.

**"Please, Jade." **Hildergard stated. She was in charge of pushing her back. "_This is insane, _you think it will help Ruby and Sofia to know that you're also in danger?"

Jade didn't care and pushed foward.

Desmond, who was in charge of holding he left arm, groaned. "_**Please Jade!**_" He stated.

Salid, who was in charge of the Torso, also groaned. "**My Lady, this is madness! Please!**" He pleaded.

Axel walked calmly through the pancky villagers in search of Iridella. He spotted the Elder sister of Princess Sofia and walked over to her. She was being fanned by her friends. His guess was she was worried about her sisters and the others.

"Princess Amber." Axel stated, bowing.

"_**Seriously**_?" Amber muttered, sitting up in her chair, that her steward got for her. "_Prince _Axel."

"I'm looking for a beautiful Princess by the name of Iridella. Have you seen her?" He asked.

"No, i'm sorry. I must have missed her." Amber stated. "I had to be to busy **WORRYING **about my siblings and friends!"

"_Yeesh_." Axel stated standing now. "No need for the hostility."

"What about you?" Amber hissed. "Aren't you worried about Hugo?"

Axel gave the princess a look. In return Amber gave him a disgusted one.

_What_? He wasn't worried. If Hugo dies, in truth, it would make things much more easier for him,

"Get him away from me." Amber ordered her steward. The man stepped in front of Axel.

"You'd think I'd listen to a simple _**Steward**_?" Axel asked laughing. It was then the Steward gave him the coldest and angriest glare in mankind, so he backed off.

**In the Maze**

Madeline was asleep in Sofia's arms, while Hercules carried Hugo, While Hercules was being led through the maze via 'Ear Tug'.

"_Yeesh _Meg_, I said sorry_." He stated.

Meg scoffed and continued to pull on his ear.

"This is pointless." Sofia stated. "The mirror's crushed, even if we get to the end, how will we get out?"

Jasmine looked at the princess in sympathy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, It'll be okay kid." A voice stated.

Everyone turned around to see a big blob of blue.

"GENIE!" Jasmine exclaimed embracing him. "Can you get us out of here?"

Genie cracked his knuckles. "_Can I get you outta here?_" He mocked. **"OF COURSE I CAN!" **and with a puff of purpleish blue smoke, they were gone.

**Unknown**

"Your _lover_?!" The mistress exclaimed. She was now in a throne next to Jafar's, except hers was golden. "She's like _seventy _years younger than you."

"Do you really care?" Jafar asked as he lowered the unconscious girl to his lap.

"Not really." The mistress stated. "How's that boy holding up?"

"Still so stubborn."

**At the Broken Mirror of Truth**

Anthony was getting tired. He knew if he pierced the monster in the heart, the real James would be lost. The Squire groaned. This was pointless. He had to figure out a way to get in touch with the real James, and help him break whatever spell was cast upon him. Suddenly purple-ish blue smoke filled the air around them.

"James!" A voice said.

Anthony turned around to find Princess Sofia and many others.

"Well." He stated. "That will work."

Sofia had sat Madeline on the ground which had woke her up. When she did, she looked around. Suddenly she screamed. Everyone turned to her. She was pointing at something. They followed her finger to find the charred corpse of Vance.

**In Jame's Mind**

James tried to not inwardly groan and lose conciousness. Suddenly he heard a scream.

"_**Mads**_?" He asked. He looked at the magical image to see her sister pointing at something. He turned to look at what it was.

Nothing can describe the guilt and pain James felt. He might have hated Vance, but he didn't deserve to die in such a way. He had to get out of here before he killed his own sisters.

**Unknown**

Jafar groaned in annoyance.

"What?" His mistress asked.

"His resolve has gotten stronger." He stated.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open. When she came to her senses, she discovered that she was in her captors lap. The girl gave a harpy war cry and slapped the sorcerer so hard, his lip bled. Before he could have anytime to react, Ruby took the wine he was drinking and threw it at his companion's eyes. The girl screamed in agony. Ruby leaped of his lap and made a run for the door, once out of it, she stopped abruptly. Seeing how if she took another step, she would have fallen off a cliff.

**"YOU WRETCHED WENCH!" **She heard the man yelled. She turned around to see him exiting the door and headed toward her.

Hmm? _Jump_ **or **_learn the name of her captor?_

Ruby took the next step. _**"I'M GONNA DIE~~~~~~~~!" **_She screamed as she was falling.

**At the Broken Mirror of Truth**

Sofia watched as the blue skinned monster also followed Madeline's finger. It looked extremely pained afterward.

"James." Sofia stated.

The monster turned her way.

"He's still in there." A voice stated.

Sofia turned to see Squire Anthony.

"We just need to help break the spell." Anthony stated. "Telling from how easy our fight is going, he's fighting back as much as he can."

Jasmine turned to Genie.

"Leave it to me." Genie stated gently pushing Sofia and Anthony out of the way.

**Unknown**

Jafar ran to try the catch the girl, but failed.

"_I can't believe she jumped_." His mistress stated.

Jafar was about to retort, if it wasn't for the sudden pain to his body. H e dropped to his knees.

"What's happened?" His mistress asked.

"Somebody has broken my spell." He stated lifting himself, with the help of his staff. The man growled.

**At the Broken Mirror of Truth**

Sofia ran to catch the weak body of her brother, who was crying. Jasmine and Meg were immediately by his side, hugging him with Sofia, and providing soothing words.

"_No, no, no, no, no_. Shh. It _wasn't _your fault." Jasmine stated.

"**You did not do this**." Meg stated. "It was _not _of your _free _will, or _any _will of yours for that matter."

Sofia combed her fingers through her brother's head. "Not your fault. Jafar killed him. Not you. _**Never **_you." she stated.

Jasmine looked up with misty eyes and turned to Genie.

Hercules had found Peter and Vaughn. The trio walked up to the scene.

Vaughn spotted Vance's corpse as did Peter.

Peter fell to his knees while Vaughn tried to charge at James. Hercules lifted the boy by the collar and embraced him. "It was not his fault." He stated. "An evil sorcerer named Jafar did this. _**Jafar killed your friend**_, _not James."_

Vaughn calmed down and dropped to his knees. He looked at James. The guy was grieving more than he was. Vaughn nodded his head. Right. James did not do this. Whoever this Jafar guy was, he was dead.

Genie looked at the scene with sad eyes and poofed them to safety.

**Outside**

Everyone was spooked by the smoke that suddenly surrounded the area. Once it cleared, the first thing everyoneone did, was scream at the burned corpse. It was immediately collected. After that Medics took James and Hugo away. Vaughn and Peter went to go mourn with other Squires from their school. Madeline was immediately embraced by Miranda and Roland. The Princessess tackled Sofia to the ground.

"_Ow_, **Injury**!" Sofia cried. The girls backed off and a chorus of sorries were heard.

"Where's Ruby?" Jade asked looking around.

Sofia started to panic. So Jafar did take her. She started to cry.

_**"I'M GONNA DIE~~~~~~~~~~!"**_

Everyone looked up to see the falling form of Ruby, in a very interesting outfit.

"_**Are. You. Serious?**_" Jade asked looking up.

Hercules caught her in time before she became street pizza. He gently sat her on the ground.

King Roland looked up. "**Gaurds! To the sky!" **He stated. Suddenly all the kings and their gaurds were on pegasus' on their way up.

Ruby looked up at her savior. "Well, _**hel~lo **_there." She stated.

Despite the gloomy mood everyone laughed, including Hercules.

Meg put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Back off kid, he's mine." She stated.

Ruby pulled the woman into the hug. Meg groaned. Hercules laughed.

Amber pulled Sofia into a hug. Gently this time. "I was _so _worried." she stated.

"Sorry." Sofia replied.

Suddenly a nurse towered over them. "Excuse me Princess Amber, but I need to take your sister to the medic tent." she stated kindly.

Amber gave a weak smile and helped Sofia up. The nurse took her by the hand and they headed to the tent.

Meg stood up, but Ruby was determined to stay latched t her like a leech. "_What is it with you people and hugs?!" _She exclaimed.

**Unknown**

"They're on their way here." Jafar announced.

"Aww." The mistress stated. "I was having fun."

With that said and a puff of black smoke, they were gone.


End file.
